The Broken Key
by DesireOFFantasy
Summary: One thing I was sure of at this point in my life, it wasn't getting any easier. Second thing that I realized, apparently alternate realities exist. Third, Supernatural was one of them! Fourth, I've now got an angel, a demon, a reaper, and a witch all as a group watching my every move to keep me out of Azrael's hands. Not to mention my last problem..Dean Winchester. Chuck help me!
1. Sweet Dreams

**_ONE AND ONLY TRIGGER WARNING: __This story was rated M for 18 and up for a reason. It strongly alludes to drug use, alcohol abuse, relationship abuse (both physical, mental, emotional, and verbal), violence, self-harm, suicide, certain political views, abortion, and possibly even __lemons__ in the future between certain characters below. If these topics affect you in anyway shape or form, or if you are under 18, then I strongely urge you to reconsider continuing. If you do, enter at your own risk. I promise though that these themes may not always be as gruesome, and there will be character growth later on, but they will still be there, and possibly alluded to slightly later on. This chapter contains more than it's fair share though. So once again, if these things affect you in anyway, as rated as a M story, just know that you enter at your own risk beyond this point._**

**_Summary of the story:_** **There was several things I was sure of at this point in my life. For one, it wasn't getting any easier. Number 2, I also realized, was that apparently alternate realities do really exist. Thirdly, apparently**** _Supernatural_ ****was one of them. Number 4, I've got an angel, a demon, a reaper, and a witch all working as a group apparently to watch over my every move, and to use me as their _'Key'_ in finding this special vessel or whatever; not to mention, keeping me out of Azrael's clutches. However, that should be the least of my issues when it comes to Number 5. My last and biggest problem... Dean FUCKING Winchester. Oh Chuck, help me now!**

(Yes Azrael. As in the angel of death. Not Azazel the demon by the way. I thought I should probably clear that up too. There is only so much room that they give you in the description bar, if you know what I mean lol.)

**_Timeline of the story:_**** This takes place in Season 4, Episode 4, beginning part of Metamorphosis. It will follow canon for all intents and purposes... at least, for the most part. However, in the beginning the time will jump from year 2020, back to the SPN timeline's year. Hopefully that will keep some confusion at bay for you for a bit. If there are any future time jumps I'll be sure to warn you in the chapter, as well as in the author's note if I can; at least without giving everything away to keep the mystery in some parts lol. As another warning, this is also written in the first person point of view, and may jump to other views as time goes on. That way you can get a feel for what the characters are thinking, and also the situations later on as well. What a charater is thinking may not always be what is truly going on during that time. The mind is messy, so feel free to be warned of that as well.**

**_Pairings:_** **Main pairing (Dean, OC)...and eventually a (Castiel, OC) with another OC character. (Sam, OC) may happen as well, and even with other OC characters possibly. This will also include normal pairings within the SPN timeline (Canon) as well. Non-romantic (or friendly pairings) include (OC,OC), (Sam, OC), and (Castiel, OC).**

**_Actresses Playing the OC_****_s_****_:_** **Eliza Taylor ****(Clarke from _The 100_)**** as **_Raelyn Kayla Bayard_**… Minka Kelly (Dove from _The Titans_) as **_Ariel_ _(the angel)_**… Carice Van Houten (Red Witch from _The Game of Thrones_) as **_Evanora_ _(the witch)_**… Marie Avgeropoulos (Octavia from _The 100_) ****as **_Cara __(the demon)_**… Mishael Morgan (Hilary from _The Young and the Restless_) as **_Loralai __(the reaper)._

**So now, I should probably start out by saying that this is still just a test run. Just to get the feels of if it's even liked, or if y'all wish for me to even continue it. I do have a lot of ideas for this story at the current time, and they keep bouncing back and forth in my brain and just won't stop nagging me since my new obsession with SPN started. It's gotten so bad that I haven't even been able to touch my other stories from before. Especially since I finally got my computer up and running again. Which really makes me sad, because I really do want to continue them, but I need to get some of this off my chest first. So, hopefully, it goes over really well. If it does, I'll keep adding more chapters to it. If not, I'll just fight through my writers block and finish the others if I can, and let this one go. Although, I'll admit that I don't know if I'm in the same head space for them anymore. A lot has gone on since I last posted on here, and a lot of it kind of leaks into this story like in many of my others. Let's just say it's been a very bad past two years for me, and a lot of mistakes were made that I can't take back. However, I'm doing my best now to learn from them, and grow again. I'm praying that things get better, and I stay on the right track again. If not for me, but for my readers out there. I feel bad for leaving y'all hanging. I really do. Hopefully I'll get back to the rest of my stories soon.**

**Anyway, enjoy this wonderful story of dundundun! **_The Broken Key…._

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN **_SUPERNATURAL _**in anyway, shape or form, (as sad as that fact may be for me.) The only thing that I do own is whatever original characters that I make-up, and that weren't originally on the show. So please **_SUPERNATURAL,_** don't sue a girl here for loving your show. Besides I'm broke anyway, and all you'll probably get is the shirt off of my back….. probably thrown in the direction of Jensen Ackles or Misha Collins. Sooooo take your pick LOL. Seriously though, I DO NOT OWN **_SUPERNATURAL_** ONCE AGAIN!**

* * *

**_+Sweet Dreams+_**

At first, everything just felt numb.

Not the kind of numb feeling you'd get coming out of a deep sleep either. You know, that one feeling I'm talking about. The one where you'd gone to sleep at a decent hour the night before, took that daily dose of NyQuil, and then had one of those peaceful dreamless kind of sleeps, or even the sweet dreams kind?

No, definitely not that one, this kind of numb was different.

It was the kind of feeling you'd get coming out of surgery. It even felt like that time I'd gone to have my wisdom teeth removed. It was the kind of numb where you couldn't quite place just when exactly you'd passed out while that doctor had been counting back, but the feeling was almost just as worse. Almost like it had been combined with the first time you'd sworn to your friends that you weren't to far gone yet on that twenty-first birthday tequila, when in fact, you had been... buuuut you decided to continue with that stupid endeavor just to prove a point of outdoing everyone else at the party. You know, that lovely morning after hangover that I'm talking about now, right? That's what it felt like. It felt like the two incidents had just suddenly decided to come together to have some kind of horrible monstrous baby, and you were now the unwilling test subject of this new evil and gruesome experience.

Yep, that feeling wasn't pretty.

Anyway, I couldn't quite seem to conjure up enough strength to even open my eyes within that moment, or even reach out a hand to place where I was at by just the mere touch of the _'solid'_ surface beneath me. All I could hear was the familiar sloshing sound in my ears as if I'd somehow found myself underwater….in the ocean….and apparently way out at sea if that tells you anything.

However, that soon became the least of my worries.

As if a light switch had suddenly been flicked on somewhere deep within me me, I now felt that all to familiar pain that comes with a hangover as my body cried out in shock. What made it even worse is that no matter how much I tried to fight it, I found that only seemed to amplify it more. Before long, I even found myself believing that if a nurse was to truly walk in and ask me what my pain level was right now, I'd be more than happy to tell her that it was at a level ten despite her pursed lips or obvious disbelief at my admission.

Letting out a low, yet small, whimper, I tried to force my eyelids to cooperate with the directions my mind was attempting to give them; it was almost like a tiny whispered prayer made in vain to please..._please_…let them open just so I can get up and figure out how to quell this waking nightmare. However, it seemed it was the anxiety that kicked in next instead, as my mind carefully made it's way back to me, and try as I might, I just couldn't seem to piece together what had happened last night, or why I even felt this way. Better yet, I couldn't even remember what had been the last thing that I had even...well….remembered. All the while, I felt that tiny niggling in the back of mind….(the anxiety mind you)….the one that kept whispering that it was detrimental to my health right now that I get myself together….or else something worse may happen. I needed to move. NOW.

Pushing that feeling aside once more, I began trying to focus on my last few memories of where I'd been the night before; almost hoping that it may find me a bit of clarity to my situation instead.

I remembered being at home

I even remembered arguing with my mother beforehand.

At that thought though, I felt my body quite literally cringe.

It hadn't been one of my best moments, but then again, when had it ever been a good memory when arguing with my mother about the state of my life?

It's not like the topic we'd been arguing about hadn't been much better either….that much I remembered too.

It was like all of our other more recent fights.

I had tried once again to express to her how I had been feeling. Maybe open up to her about the inner turmoil that had been dragging me down lately. I had even prayed that maybe she would have been a bit more consoling for once, and maybe even would have had some answers or suggestions on what my next move should be. You know, like how to fix the crap that had become my everyday life as of late.

It's usually what most of us would do in that very low point of our lives when we had nowhere else to turn.

Why not ask the parent, right?

Then again, I guess the past few years hadn't made her very sympathetic towards my issues.

I mean, what with being diagnosed with a horrible case of bipolar...and depression... AND a giant heaping of that well-known body-crippling anxiety attacks that everyone jokes about, but doesn't really understand until they've gone through it themselves, (or have actually been medically diagnosed with it, thank you, very much.) Yeah, you would think that would be enough to end that sad tale of my emo-like woes at this point, right? WRONG...definitely wrong.

Add that all in with a seven-year-long, on-and-off again, abusive relationship with the devil of all narcissists himself; one of which I had ever so recently, and happily mind you, just put in jail for a domestic violence charge.

Yeah, I'd say at this point the story is getting worse on my end now, but sadly there's even more to tack on.

Of course, I can't forget to mention the added drug charges on top of the rest of things he'd been taken in for, because of course the douche-bag I had decided to _coughlovecough,_ and shack up with was not only a user, but a dealer himself on top of it all. You would think that would be the icing on top of the proverbial cake, but it goes on to get worse still. Much worse.

Why might you ask? Well it probably didn't help that not only did I love him, I also felt the need to listen, and do, everything that he asked of me all because of his insistent gas-lighting. Of course, that can lead down a pretty dark road too. Especially when that person is a dealer, and an already toxic individual. At that point, it's like God is just flipping a coin. It usually is going to be a fifty-fifty on what's going to happen to you next. Before I even knew it, I'd found myself helping him sling the dope on top of doing an already downward dive of snorting the shit right along with him. All the while, I kept telling myself that I could still maintain a '_healthy_' lifestyle, and keep mine from falling apart like his had already. That I didn't have to be like him, and that I could still be the good girl that worked hard, and kept her nose straight for the most part. I even told myself that I could keep my more than mundane retail job at the local pharmacy, and that my coworkers would be none the wiser. Last part seems kind of ironic at this point, right?

Not really.

Suffice to say I wasn't my coworkers pick of the year already by the time this stuff started going on, and after seeing breakdown after breakdown they'd already decided how they felt about me, and what they wanted done to me no matter how hard I worked, or how much I tried to do better after I tried to clean myself up. To them, I was just a ticking time bomb.

So, needless to say, it didn't take them long to get wind of everything, or even why it had been affecting my job no matter how much I tried to keep it at home with me. With that final ammunition that they'd been looking for, it wasn't long before I found myself searching the job ads again.

See where I'm going with this now?

Anyway, I guess to sum it all up, I'll put it all into these last _few _words.

I had Daddy and Momma issues, mental problems, a stupid abusive ex, drug use, loss of my job, sober, homeless, broke, living back at home with my parents, suicidal tendencies (not even mentioning the actual attempts on top of it all too), and it was all just a few days before my wonderful twenty-ninth birthday coming up; not to mention my ten-year high school reunion looming just a few months away to kick-start that sad pathetic story of how my life had all but went to complete and utter crap within a matter no time. There's probably a hell of a lot more to the story to still add, so as to make you understand my situation a little bit more, but that's the least of what I'm probably getting right now after that _'tiny'_ rant, I'm sure.

To state it plainly, pity had never gotten me anywhere in life. If anything, I'd found it particularly pathetic, and I had only found that it brought me more pain in the end. So, yeah, I think we'll just leave that sad and lonely revelation be for the moment so as to get back to the point of what is currently going on in this horrible moment of my life.

So, anyway, that was just the first memory that popped up, and just as quickly as I had let it swarm my mind, I made sure to hurry and push it away again.

Slowly delving further into the darkest parts of my brain now, I made sure to fast-forward to the last moment of that final argument I'd had with my mother, when I had all but screeched out, "_I'VE... LOST... EVERYTHING! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAD ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN RID OF ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING! YOU KNOW, SINCE I'M SUCH A HUGE FUCKING PROBLEM. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER FOR EVERYONE IF __I NEVER EVEN EXISTED__! I NEVER ASKED TO…__I-I just...I__….I c-c-can't...__I'M DONE__!" _Those had been the last words I had screamed in my mother's face before slamming the door behind me in defeat.

With it all coming back to me now, it wasn't long before it completely swallowed me up inside. It almost felt like some type of enormous tidal wave crashing into me all at once, as the memories suddenly began bombarding me like some type of floating debris hitting me from all sides. Every few seconds I would get a few more tiny tidbits of what had happened as the emotions and the feelings flooded every single part of my brain.

I could see myself hopping in a car.

I could even hear _'Knockin' on Heaven's Door'_ playing in the background behind my lit phone, as I searched my contact list.

Even saw myself handing someone what bit of cash I had left to my name nearly in exchange for what they were now slipping into my hand.

Suddenly, I was at some low class, skeevy-looking hotel, checking myself in, and the next...I was in my room; doing one line after another.

Last night, I had ended my sobriety.

I had even hoped that it was for good too, as I prayed to whoever was out there listening that it would just end it...all of it. That everything would just finally go numb….that I could just….forget.

_God! I was an idiot!_

Now look at me.

Obviously sporting the worst hangover known to man, and possibly lying in a hospital somewhere with my mother probably just waiting to jump my ass around the corner .

Just one more idiotic move I've made to add to the ever growing list.

After some minutes of rolling around in my own misery once more, I felt a bit of my strength coming back to me again, as I let out another tiny whimpered moan. This time, however, I'd found that I'd finally had to strength to just manage to get my eyelids to cooperate with me again, as I more so heard them, than actually felt them, flutter open.

Then again, those few seconds of brief victory were quickly dashed as well, as I was immediately assaulted by the blinding white-light above my head.

Trying to blink away the pain of what literally felt like staring into the sun, I used that time to get a feel of my surroundings instead as the rest of my motor functions slowly started returning. Although, what I found next only seemed to worry me more as I lazily moved my hands around to feel the smooth surface of the porcelain curving beneath my wandering palms. Immediately, I found myself assaulted by the hard musty smell of mildew tickling the very back my nostrils.

Grimacing, as my nose rolled up in disgust at the odor, I tried to force myself to breathe through my mouth instead, but even that felt like a feat within itself for the rest of my body. Every breath I took made it seem like my lungs would collapse on me at any moment. I was just barely able to get out a few pants of air at a time, but I guess that would have to do for now. Anything was better than smelling whatever was coming out of that drain pipe beneath me.

Instead, I tried to focus on the rest of my body, and the other last important sense that had yet to make it's appearance. With enough will power though, and a lot of inward curses to follow, I did finally manage to just _barely_ lure it back….although it may have still been a bit to soon, as I found that it seemed slightly garbled at the moment.

Despite that though, it was a relief compared to where I'd found myself before, and for that I was thankful. I could have been much worse off after what I had done to myself. That much I knew.

Trying to push myself up a bit, and further away from the drain, I could just barely make out a pair of voices nearby talking. Immediately, my body went on red alert, as I halted within my movements.

Trying to zero in on the other noises around me first, I finally managed to pluck them away from the far off one that I had been intent upon. It was only when the others faded into the background that I was truly able to understand the noise I'd been hearing. However, I don't think that made me feel any better actually, as I realized that these new voices were very much distinctly male.

Yep, that's what seemed to shock all of my senses back alive finally, as the horrible thoughts and memories of my friends and family telling me horror stories crashed back into my brain. The stories of people kidnapping you, and cutting you up in a tub for your body parts to sell. Yeah, gruesome, I know, but still….you never really know. Especially now, as my vision finally made its way back to me, and I found myself lying in what looked like a hotel bathroom…..at least, that's where I'm assuming it was since I already knew it was obviously a bath tub I was sitting in, and I could even see the distinct motel bath tissue wrapped up neatly nearby the commode….impaired vision or not, I knew the signs.

Trying to lift myself out of the tub once more, I found myself now cradling my pounding skull with the palm of my hand, as I tried to focus on the new voices now being raised behind the closed door in front of me.

"_I TOLD YOU!"_

"_And I have every reason in the world to believe that," _came the near whispered reply of another man after the first bellow had nearly sent me to the floor again. Scowling in pain, I thought to myself, _'Side note: If you do manage to get out of here unscathed, avoid screamers like that whenever you have a migraine this bad again.'_

Continuing to clutch my forehead, as if that would quell the pounding headache that had currently set up home base within the frontal lobe of my brain, I reached out with my other hand to steady myself against the tiles of the pastel green wall beside me; hoping that would stop the oncoming dizzy spell from taking over. However, the voices merely continued on on the outside of the door as though they were completely oblivious to their victim currently still being held within bathroom nearby. I wasn't sure if they were just ballsy, plain stupid, or if they thought I'd been drugged up just enough so as not to care. Either way, it looked like I had one advantage at least.

"_Look, I should have said something. I'm sorry Dean. I am...but try to see the other side here!"_

"_THE OTHER SIDE!"_

Once again it felt like my head was currently being assaulted with a hammer, as the pain sky-rocketed once more. It was so bad that I practically missed the next garbled part spoken on the outside of the door, as I tried to rub my temples to ebb away the discomfort as much as that feeble attempt would allow me.

However, it wasn't until I heard a crash from behind the door that I forced my mind to focus once again on my current situation, because whatever was going on out there, it obviously wasn't going to well for someone…..and if this was a kidnapping scenario….well, let's just say beggars can't be choosers when looking for an escape option. Especially one where the kidnappers are currently preoccupied with themselves.

"_IT'S ALREADY GONE TOO FAR, SAM,_" one of the men bellowed once more, as a beat of silence followed. Slowly though, and straining every last one of my senses, I tried to focus on the man's next words, as he replied back, "_If I didn't know you… I would want to hunt you._"

Why did that phrase suddenly sound familiar….better yet, why did that _voice_ sound familiar?

Moving closer to the door, as I hugged the wall next to me, I pressed my ear near the crack waiting for the other's response, as my fight or flight instincts battled for dominance inside of me. However, pushing them down, I kept telling myself that something wasn't right. Something about this situation didn't seem normal. Those voices….those names. They sounded way to familiar to be some weird creepy dudes trying to kidnap me, and harvest me for organs or something. Better yet, something about those voices, and what they were saying….sounded almost eerily comforting to my ears and mind.

"_And so would other hunters."_

"_You were gone….and I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you, and what I'm doing….it works."_

There was a moment of pause before the gravelly voice of the other familiar man replied once more,_ "Well, tell me. If it's so terrific...then why'd you lie about it to me. Why did an angel tell me to stop you?_

"_Wh_at_," _both me and the other guy whispered at the same time, as the man's words finally seemed to register inside my brain.

What the hell was this guy talking about?! What did he mean by angels trying to stop the other guy…was he crazy...did he...and then suddenly as if a bomb had gone of inside my brain, I gave a small groan as I remembered what I'd been watching the previous night before while drinking and snorting myself to death in front of the hotel's old, almost retro, TV.

It had been some kind of show my uncle had begun prompting me to start watching about a year ago, and until a few months back, I hadn't had any interest, but I guess when you're trying to go sober, and you have nothing else to do….well, you'll find about anything to help you zone out of the world for a little while. So what did I do…..yep, I binged that show. Every last episode, and even the newer ones up until recently. The ones about God being the bad guy, and that kid Jack coming back or something.

'_What was it called again?' _I wondered quietly, as I tried to place the name with my pounding headache. This moment would have actually been funny to my best-friend... at least if she saw me right now trying to remember it. I had sort of become a real big geek with it as of late, and I just couldn't stop talking about whenever she was around. I mean, it was just that kind of show you couldn't get enough of. The kind where you're finding yourself looking up fanfictions for it, or listening to YouTube fan-made music videos even. The kind where, even though you can't stand your drunk of an uncle, you find yourself still hanging out with him as he pulls up convention video after convention video of the show's stars just so you could stare at the funny little eye candy parading themselves around onstage. It was the kind of show you could just forget your own problems for a few minutes, relax, have a drink, and watch someone else deal with their own supernatural problems.

'_THAT'S IT'_ I thought with glee as the name rushed back to my brain.

**SUPERNATURAL!**

I had been watching _Supernatural_ last night hoping it would take my mind off of things, and maybe even give me a bit of peace… maybe it was a last ditch effort to keep myself from even doing the unthinkable too. Either way, that's what had been on last night.

Nearly giggling in both embarrassment and glee now, I realized I must have just left the TV on or something, before coming in here and probably passing out in my stupor. It was more than likely just the channel doing reruns on the show or something out there right now, and if I was assuming right, it was Episode 4, Season 4; Metamorphosis. The last episode I actually remember watching last night before everything got too fuzzy. I guess if the network was already re-airing it, then I'd probably been out for quite a bit now.

Shaking my head with another muttered groan at that thought, I reached for the bathroom door just as my cell phone started going off within the other part of the hotel room….or maybe it was the TV? Who knows? Either way, I had only one goal in mind right now, and it wasn't answering any calls, or making them for that matter.

Right now, all I cared about was getting back to the hotel bed, and trying once again to sleep off this horrible hangover before going to face the music back at home…..not to mention maybe trying to actually stick to my sobriety this time. Especially after embarrassingly hallucinating that the voices on the TV were real….that cringe worthy moment should make any individual start doubting going off the bandwagon any time soon. Either way, that's something I wouldn't be bringing up in therapy anytime in the near future though. I could already see how that would play out. With that thought, and a smile splitting the corners of my lips for the first time since I woke up, I stumbled back into the other room.

"Carthage, Missouri. Looking for Jack Montgomery. Got it…."

"WHA-WHO THE HELL IS SHE," a voice suddenly boomed from within the room, as I made my way further in, while still cradling my head, and trying not to fall over as the dizziness amplified once more.

However, at the angry outburst, and suddenly….and very clearly…. remembering that had NOT been part of that episode, I suddenly faltered in my steps as the panic attack began racing through my body. Tilting my head to finally look up at the slightly blurry masses in front of me, I found two VERY REAL men currently standing in my hotel room, and a VERY TURNED OFF TV sitting across from them.

Eyes going wide, and spluttering in disbelief, I took one good look at a very angry JENSEN ACKLES, and one wide-eyed innocent JARED PADALECKI standing just a few feet in front of me.

I barely had time to see _'Dean or Sam,'_ prepare themselves, or their weapons of choice, before my vision began to blur once again. Before I could even blink, I felt my body going forward, and my lights going out. Last thing I remembered was a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapping around me right before I hit the floor.

* * *

**I h****ope y'all enjoyed this chapter for now, and remember, please leave a review to let me know what you think** **so far. I'd really appreciate if you could. Anyways, have an amazing day!**

**LOVE Y'ALL and XO's,**

_DesireOFFantasy_

**P.S. THANKS FOR READING EITHER WAY. :-)**


	2. Waking Nightmare

**Soooooo, I may have lied about not uploading another chapter until I hit ten reviews lol. Seriously though, I just banged this one out tonight, and I had to post it simply cause I loved it that much. However, I really do need to start keeping to my word though. Despite how much I just love Dean, Sam, and my OC's dynamic in this chapter. Plus I figured this would give y'all a bit more of a feel for the story to get your interest piqued as well, cause the last chapter didn't really have much to go on….that much even I know. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you to my one reviewer for the last one…**_ Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967…._**thanks for being awesome with the love.**

**Anyway, let's get this show on the road shall we…. Here's another another new edition of **_The Broken Key_**. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN**_SUPERNATURAL_**in anyway, shape or form, (as sad as that fact may be for me.) The only thing I own is whatever original characters that I make-up that were not on the show. So please **_SUPERNATURAL,_** don't sue a girl here for loving your show, besides I'm broke anyway, and all you'll get is the shirt off my back….. probably thrown in the direction of Jensen Ackles or Misha Collins, so take your pick LOL. Seriously though, I DO NOT OWN **_SUPERNATURAL_** ONCE AGAIN!**

* * *

_**+Waking Nightmare+**_

_Pain_

_That's all I felt._

_Maybe a little bit of despair was mixed into the equation too, but the pain…..the pain was unbearable. There was no way to even quite describe it. No words or experiences could help someone else make sense of the torture I felt in between those small flashing images that were currently skating across my vision. Flashes that made me feel as if I was on the red carpet alone, with a thousand cameras going off in front of my eyes… the heat of their intensity burning every piece of flesh off of my bones….never quite being able to recover from the last before my vision would be blurred again by another lightning strike. _

_If I had been epileptic, the mere strength of the images alone that were going off in my mind would have sent me into some of the worst seizures known man, but I wasn't, and that was the least of my worries at the moment as another wave agony swept across every nerve cell within me. _

_The sound of chains chinking together and blood curdling screams mixed together to form some sort of morbid lullaby meant to draw me down to my own knees. Before long, I found some of my own anguished bellows trickling up the back of my throat, and far out past my very chapped and dry cracked lips. _

_Images of black billowing smoke and dark eyes filled with an intense ravaging hunger ran rampant across my mind, and even as the bone-chilling laughter sliced through the air around me, I couldn't help but stare in horror at the faces covered or smeared in dark red blood filling my vision every few seconds as they looked down upon me in disgust. _

_What was this?_

_Where was I?_

_How did I get here?_

_Another wave of bone crushing pain filled my entire body once more, and it seemed to seep all the way into the very pit of my soul, as if wrapping a vice like grip against my heart. It was all almost too much to bear. I was nearly at the point of giving up. Of accepting my the fate laid before me, but then... suddenly… it all just… just **stopped**._

_There was this bright, almost warm and reassuring presence of light surrounding me now, and I heard it… almost like it was the actually salvation to the horrors taking place around us. I even felt it's presence of power as it whispered out soothingly in this strange, almost ethereal voice, "You're going to be okay. Everything's going to be alright. I'm here now." _

_However, as if lulled into a false sense of security by those mere words, I found myself letting my guards down, and even allowed myself to enjoy the peace that this new experience around me had brought with her. Relaxing my body, and letting my mind drift off, I was just starting to enjoy that new tranquil-like emotion, when I felt the being reach out, and place it's white-hot palm across my shoulder blade. Instantly, the pain returned, and with it….the feeling of floating through the air… of being dragged by what almost felt like a speeding comet…..and then….nothing._

_Nothing._

_It was such a simple word, and yet so hard to describe. _

_Though that's what I had felt, and I'd take that over what I'd had before any day of the week… but the feeling wasn't meant to last, and before long the voices drifted back in to consume my mind. Words and faraway tones seemed to echo around me as if I'd been placed inside a box; a drum that seemed so thick, that I could barely catch the garbled mess being spoken heatedly around me._

"_What happened? What kept you so long? We were beginning to worry, sister," I heard a voice finally speak from above me for what felt like first time I heard English language in years. It was soon quieted by another hurried, but softer tone; one that sounded almost smoother than actual velvet itself as it gave it's own meeker reply back to the women. I wasn't able to hear it as much as feel it through the drone of my own ear drums, but I was still able to feel the new sensation of being carefully laid upon a cool but hardened surface. Along with a gentle hand now reaching out to brush itself against the side of my cheek, to remove the fly-away strands of hair that had gathered there._

"_We can't….grrrmmghhh….she has to…..grrmmmgghhh…..it has to be her….," came another newer voice from further away. However, the words were once more muffled by the drone within my ears again, and not only that, but also the distance the person had put between us._

"_It seems all we can do now is hope she is unassailable. I believe in her, though. She is strong; resilient even. That much I can tell, and that much I can feel from her. She'll find us what we need. Trust in the key. We all must with what's to come," a voice whispered closer to my ear now in what seemed like a voice so soft that I knew it had to be of a younger woman….a woman with a voice that even angels would have envied….one more comforting than any I'd ever heard spoken to me my entire life. The kind of voice that makes your entire body relax, and mind instantly feel at ease. I barely even registered the words she'd just spoken…..just the sound that came from her was enough to hold my attention after what I'd heard not long ago._

"_That we must. Now, hurry, we must go. Before the brothers return, and your own finds you here. She'll be safe...for now," the stronger voice insisted, before I felt one last soft caress of the woman's fingers across my forehead, and then…..nothing._

_Nothing but the sweet lullaby of peace once more._

_And it could have went on forever, if not for the sound of….._

**HOOONNNNKKKK!**

"YEAH, FUCK YOU TOO, YOU ASSHOLE," a voice boomed from somewhere within the fogginess around me….along with the sound of a running engine revving beneath me, and the sound of two rustling forms not to far off. Immediately, I found myself now assaulted by the strong smell of leather seats, and decaying bags of old fast food cartons. However, that wasn't what struck me as much, as it was the underlying manly odor wafting it's way up into my nose, or the strangely lingering sweet scents of honey, whiskey, and cinnamon mixing together within the air; not to mention the obvious manly aftershave and the slight hint of motor oil just barely resting in the background behind the others.

Groaning in mild discomfort, as my other senses returned, I felt the pounding headache once again return with a vengeance as it lingered just out of reach to my currently prying hand. Not to mention I now had a horrible ache at the small of my back. The kind you only get after laying somewhere for far to long in a more than awkward and unladylike position.

"Shit. Dean! I think she's waking up finally," a voice mumbled from what seemed like far away, before I heard the sound of rustling fabric twisting upon leather from in front of me. Suddenly, I found a hand reaching out to me with a cold wet rag to dab gently against my forehead.

"Here, this will probably work better for that," the comforting voice muttered, as I tried to swipe away their hand, and take the rag from them; more than annoyed at this point with everything else going on around me. Pressing it against my forehead, I nearly sighed in relief at the easing sensation it brought; not even caring one bit that the rag was absolutely soaking wet at that moment, or even that the water was currently trickling down my face to pool against my my already sweat-drenched, and long, blonde locks.

However, my peace was soon shattered once more, when I heard the man politely clearing his throat from above me again. This time I found him placing something else harder, but much cooler against my forearm.

"Here, you should probably drink this too. It oughta help," he offered, as I reached out my other hand blindly to take the item from him.

It was a bottle, ice cold at least compared to the wet rag currently sitting on my forehead. Giving the guy a tiny nod in thanks, and without so much as flourish or even a care, I quickly slapped the rag away against the back of his seat, as I placed the cold bottle to the top of my head, and groaned in both pain and relief.

"Not what I meant, but if it works, I guess," the man chuckled from above me, as I tried once again to place were I was at.

Pulling the bottle away, as sweat droplets leaked off of it and fell against my forehead, I quickly found myself reaching up to use that moisture to help rub some of the blurriness away from my eyes. Quite literally seeing stars as I did so, mind you.

Leaning further up against the hard leather surface behind me, I braced my hand against the back of the seat next to me to steady myself, immediately hearing a groan and a growl from the front. However, I could care less about that person's discomfort at the moment, as I began wondering just where exactly I was at. Yet, upon trying to voice said concerns out-loud, I found that all that would make it's way past my dry chapped lips was just a mere squeak.

"Here, like I said, drinking this would probably help more," the voice laughed again, as the other one grunted next to him in annoyance once more.

I heard the sound of a bottle being opened, along with the cap coming lose and dropping to the floor in their haste. However, within a matter of moments, I found another drink once again being shoved near my hand eagerly.

Physically having to prompt my hand to lift itself up to my mouth, I finally managed to take one good swig of the ice cold water within the container before I found my throat instantly feeling less scratchy and more alive than it had ever been before. Whatever dry and sandy feeling had once been there, was now replaced with the smooth wet surface of flesh again….as well as my sudden intense thirst, as I raised the bottle once again to drain across my lips, and maybe partially across my chest. Chugging the remaining liquid down, I finally tried to sort out my last annoying issue, as I reached up to rub at my eyes once more. Within minutes, my vision started to clear, as the stars and blurriness that remained all but disappeared. Finally, I was able to see my surroundings.

Which wasn't anymore reassuring than my current predicament had been.

Looking around, I found that I was currently sitting in the backseat of some type of old car, with my back resting against the door, and head leaning against the window. My feet were half-on/half-off the tan leather seats, as they dangled dangerously close to something that looked like it should have been thrown away two days ago.

Sliding them further up the seat, and groaning once more in pain from the stiffness I found circulating within them, I barely had time to register the tickling feeling that came from sitting in one position to long, before a gravelly voice demanded, "Now, do you want to start off by telling us just who the hell you are, and why the hell you were in our hotel room this morning, _princess_."

Scowling at the harshness of his voice, and the demeaning comment that he had muttered my way. I instead tried to focus once again on placing where I was, and just what had happened to end me up in my current state. However, it didn't seem to take all that long now. As if a light bulb had gone off inside my head, everything suddenly came rushing back to me from before.

The bathroom.

The hangover.

The TV.

Supernatural.

Jared and Jensen.

Jared and Jensen IN MY ROOM.

SAM AND DEAN?!

OH SHIT!

"No kidding there sweetheart," Dean's aggravated voice called from the front of the car once again, as I suddenly realized that that last thought had been mentioned more so out loud, than in my actual head.

Turning faster than I probably should have towards the front, I found THE Dean Winchester currently glaring at me in his rear-view mirror, as THE Sam Winchester currently leaned over the seat near me, giving me what some would describe as his famous puppy dog look full of sympathy.

My heart instantly sky-rocketed up and into my throat as the panic attack began to finally settle in. Whatever grogginess I'd had previously from my hangover was instantly wiped away from my very being, as my eyes settled past them, and onto the moving road at the front windshield; cars and trucks were now passing us quickly, as Dean began to slow the car upon seeing the panic building up within my eyes. All but spelling future trouble ahead for the two _'brothers.'_

I'm sure he knew that look all to well given what he deals with on a daily basis at least.

It was the kind of look that practically screamed, "WHAT IN THE HELL!" or the ever more classic, "RUN! NOW!"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. I hear road rash is a real bitch," Dean warned from the front seat again, as he saw my hand inching closer to the door handle beside me."Now, once again, who the hell are you, and what were you doing in our hotel room this morning?"

Practically growling in anger at this point at his attitude, and already feeling more than a little disoriented, I could feel that proverbial cable on my my mood swing finally snap by this point. Whatever scared little victim they thought I was in the beginning….well, let's just say I was more than awake now, and more than capable of playing the uncooperative captor if they didn't want to pull this car over right this fucking second.

"I think the better question to that is, WHY AM I IN A FUCKING CAR GOING DOWN THE HIGHWAY RIGHT NOW! YOU KNOW, INSTEAD OF IN SAID FUCKING HOTEL ROOM," I practically screeched in both anger and panic, as I felt the hyperventilating stage slowly start setting up root within my lungs. Dean nearly swerved off the road in shock as my voice boomed from the back seat, but within a matter of seconds he'd righted the car, as he bellowed back to his brother, "Sam! Do something! Calm her down!"

"What the hell am I supposed to do," Sam grumbled holding his ears in pain, as my eyes and head kept turning back and forth between them; not to mention keeping my eye on the door as I tried to figure out just how to get out of the vehicle safely, and away from these two nut-jobs in front of me….which, they had to be nut-jobs, right?

There was just no way that I was actually sitting in the backseat of the real Impala right now. Baby didn't exist in real life… well she did… multiple versions of her I'm sure… but, you get what I mean by now, right? Not to mention the fact that I could barely fathom that any of this was even real at this point...that the two guys arguing in front of me were the the actual Winchester brothers for that matter. Stuff like this didn't just happen in real life. It made no sense. There is no such thing as alternate dimensions, or ending up in your favorite fandoms! It's just not...it's not real, alright?

Either way, at this point I was absolutely sure of one thing. That these….these….doppelgangers of Jared and Jensen were crazed maniacs at this point….or that I must be getting punked or some shit. YES! That's it! Oh dear God, please just let me be getting Punked by my family or friends or...or...or something! I mean, I know I had done a lot of bad shit here lately in life, and made a lot of wrong choices, but there was no way this was happening to me right now! It made no sense….it just didn't….

"There is no way this is happening right now," I muttered in pure panic, as I once again began trying to reach for the door handle.

"Heyheyhey! Calm down! Don't do that! You're going to hurt yourself," Sam said trying to placate me once more as he had done before. Sadly though, we'd already missed that bus stop awhile back, as my heart rate quite literally reached the roof now. Glaring daggers at both him and the door handle that just would not give underneath my hands, he finally seemed to realize his attempts at calming me verbally at this point were going to be fruitless, as he finally gave in and reached his body further into the back seat to try and stop me.

Swiping away at his wandering hands as I pressed myself further back into the seat to avoid him, I hissed out threateningly, "Don't you dare touch me, and don't tell me to calm down! I AM CALM!"

"LADY YOU ARE FAR FROM CALM," Dean yelled back, as he finally yanked the car out of traffic, and down the next exit ramp.

"EXCUSE ME, LADY!"

"DEAN! NOT HELPING," Sam all but screamed, as he finally gave up trying to reach for me, and instead decided to fully climb into the back seat with me. I tried once again to swat him away, but he was much bigger than me, and definitely much strong than myself. Within no time, and what with the front seat no longer hindering his process, he'd had me manhandled into some kind of awkward bear hug, as Dean more than literally swerved into the nearest gas station, and slammed the car into park.

Now that he was no longer impeded either at the task of driving, Dean finally flung himself around in the front seat, as he leaned over it to try to give Sam some help in his attempt at keeping me from bolting.

I guess I could give Sammy boy this at least….he was strong….definitely sturdy, and even with his brother helping him, the two of them were more than a force to be reckoned with. However, in my earlier days of dealing with my former ex, I had learned a thing or two between the actual fighting or play fighting we would find ourselves within. I knew the many advantages of my own body now, and that's something these two didn't know, and something I was more than intent on using within this moment.

**Number 1. TEETH**

"OWSONOFABITCH," Dean cried out in anguish, as he yanked his hand back against his chest to cradle it in shock.

**Number 2. RELAX YOUR BODY AND BECOME THE SNAKE**

"Are you done no...NO NO WAIT! STOP," Sam gasped, as I suddenly placed all my dead wait on him, and quite literally began twisting my body out of his arms like an actually snake. It hurt like hell, and felt a lot like rug burn as his grip tried to hold onto my skin, but something in the back of my mind told me that I had felt more pain than this before.

**Number 3. DISTRACTION AND DISTANCE**

"NOT MY CAR!" Dean yelled as I threw the leftover take out bags at them, before quickly reaching for the door handle again.

I had just barely gotten it open, and started to crawl out when a hand reached out from behind me again, and not so kindly, took a good grip on the back of my tank-top and bra strap. Twisting around, I moved on to phase four.

**Number 4. NAILS ARE A WOMEN'S WEAPON**

"CLAWS SAM! SHE'S GOT FUCKING DEMON CLAWS! A LITTLE HELP," Dean screeched, before finally losing his grip again, as I quite literally threw myself forward, and fully out of the car.

Giving the boys little time to catch up with me, and paying no mind to other car doors now being swung open from behind, I finished with the final phase of my escape plan.

**Number 5. RUN LIKE THE BITCH YOU KNOW YOU ARE**

Which, of course, would have normally been easy under normal circumstances, but of course this is my luck we're talking about, and we should all know by now how that always goes.

I'd barely made it a few feet, when the heel on the bottom of my boot slipped out from underneath me, and within seconds I found myself face planting against the hard asphalt below.

Groaning in pain, I tried to heave myself back up, but it was no use. After all of that I had already over-exerted my body far to much by this point, and instantly my arms fell beneath me like melted jello. Panting in exhaustion, and struggling from the pain now coating my entire being at this point, I could already feel droplets of blood trickling down my skin….almost as if it was the last of my energy leaving me. Slamming my head back down against the asphalt, I let out one last deafening scream in defeat, before completely going still. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps hurrying up behind me.

Tears and blood now both streaming down my face, and the rest of my body now aching in both pain and exhaustion, I felt the first few sobs bubble up from the back of my throat at my predicament. I felt utterly defeated and useless, and at this point I really didn't care what happened to me. It's not like you can fight fate, or bad luck. Karma just has a way of screwing you over either way, and god knows I deserved whatever punches she had to throw.

Taking a deep breath, as the footsteps stilled behind me, I slowly used what last of my strength that I had to raise myself up into a sitting position upon the concrete. Carefully reaching up, I wiped away the blood and tears now coating my face, and grimaced at the trail they'd left upon my arm when I'd pulled it away. Without much of a care at that point, I took one last good look all around me, as I took in my surroundings, already knowing that it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that I was screwed from the get go.

We were quite literally in the middle of nowhere, in front of some run of the mill gas station/diner, and there was absolutely no other cars parked around us; not even passing by us on the road. On top of all that, I didn't even know where I was, or even how to get home….if I could even go home at this point. Not to mention the ever present problem of, if they didn't know how I got here, then how the hell had I exactly?

Everything was unfamiliar, everything felt strange, not to mention I felt worse than I ever had in my entire life at that moment, and….well….for the first time in what felt like a long time I let the tears happily flow without even trying to stop them. Before long, even the quiet sobs took over, and I found myself trying to look as small as possible to the two men now watching me awkwardly from behind, as I let the breakdown finally take over.

With what I'm sure were wide eyes, heaving chests, and battered and bruised bodies, I more so heard the boys silently muttering to one another about who was going to take the lead on this one. Either way, they both knew someone was going to have to bite the bullet and calm the crazed women in front of them. I honestly didn't even care if they did at all. As far as I'm concerned they could have just turned back around, gotten into their car, and drove off into the sunset never looking back.

Like I said once before, I hated pity.

Either way it looked like Dean must have lucked out, because suddenly, a large lumbering shadow came to linger over me, as the person came to take a seat beside me on the asphalt. I could just barely hear the footsteps of the other one retreating back to the car, as Sam turned to me to say, "Listen, we are really sorry about everything. It just got out of hand, and we should have understood how you'd feel about all of this. We didn't mean to scare you, or come on that strong with whatever you've been through, which, no offense, seems like quite a lot from the looks of everything. So what I guess I mean to say is, are _you_ okay?"

Blinking back tears, as my eyes continued to stare off into the distance in defeat, I mumbled back to him, "No, and I just want to go home."

Eyes softening at my whispered words, his warm large hand came down to cautiously rest against my shoulder. This time, I didn't even try to pull away from it, and instead, found myself leaning into the small comforting gesture. Even if it was fake….even if this Jared doppelganger planned to kill me or worse...at least I could find comfort for a moment in that small gesture.

"That's all we want for you to, but first, we just need to ask you a few questions if that will be alright. We don't even know who you are, or where you came from, so we don't even know how to get you back there, but if you help us...well we might just be able to," he mumbled softly near my ear, as he reached around me with his other hand, and gently began to rub comforting circles across my forearms in a calming gesture, as if trying to reassure me with his mere touch that everything was really going to be alright.

Sadly though, it seemed far from it, especially now as my mind seemed to calm itself as I took everything in around me once more.

Shaking my head, I sniffled, before whispering a near croaked reply, "I don't think you can, actually."

"Why not," he asked almost affronted by my admission, but still trying to remain calm given all things. With a sigh, I finally turned my head to look at him with blurry eyes soaked in both tears and blood at this point. Grimacing at the sight upon my face, he carefully reached out to try to dab some of it away, as my body shook in both pain, exhaustion, and fear of my situation.

Gulping back the lump now settling in the back of my throat, I tried to figure out how to put into exact words of just what was really going on… of what I already knew. Taking another deep breath, I chuckled out almost sardonically in a watery tone, "Because I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore, Toto."

Tilting his head in confusion, his eyes widened in both concern and slight fear at my words. I could almost even see the millions of questions swimming deep beneath the dark pools of his eyes, as he quietly asked, "What are you talking about?"

Shaking my head, I turned back to stare at the open road in front of us, instead deciding to ask him one of my own questions for mere clarity at this point, "Your name really isn't Jared or something else is it? It's Sam Winchester, I'm guessing?"

Eyes definitely now wide both in fear and surprise, I felt him back off a bit, as he stuttered, "How do you…."

"Because I just know. Just like how I know everything that's happened, or is going to happen in the next few months for you and for your brother, but I also know that I'm not supposed to be here, Sam. In fact, I….I think...I think, I'm s-supposed to be d-dead," and upon my own words, the revelation hit me like a ton of bricks as another round of sobs came tumbling past my lips.

Even as the pain finally made itself known in my shoulder. Even as I reached up to place a hand on the very real burnt piece of flesh over the top of my collar bone in the shape of a delicate hand print, I just knew. Especially, when I saw Sam's eyes track my hand's movement up to the wound, I just knew. Why? Because the shock in Sam's eyes were more than what he could even say in words, as everything hit him all at once. It didn't take much to realize what he was thinking, as he reached out to brush my hand away, and look at the mark himself.

It was the same mark that rested on Dean's shoulder.

The very same mark nearly left by Castiel when his brother had been drug out of…

Clenching my eyes shut, and grinding my teeth, the memories all but leaked back into my mind no matter how hard I tried to push them away this time. They just kept coming over and over. One after one, until it felt like my breath had been knocked right out of me.

Within that moment….I just knew. Whatever false illusions I'd had before were just as quickly wiped away, and left with a more than startling reality.

Those dreams I'd had before waking up in their car….

They hadn't been just dreams.

They had been real, and they were real memories.

Memories of my own time spent in hell.

Memories of me… of me being dragged out of hell by someone….someone other than Castiel.

And now…..now I'm here.

In a world that isn't supposed to exits, with a very real Sam sitting beside me, and now a very real Dean walking up behind us.

"Oh God. What have we done to her now," Dean asked in near panic and slight irritation, as he took in Sam's own expression of disbelief. However, before another word could be uttered from his brother, Sam quickly got to his feet, and helped me to mine. Spinning me around, and pulling back the collar of my tank top gently, he replied, "Dean, I think we got a problem. This look familiar to you."

That's all it took as I watched the blood drain out of Dean's own face. Eyes bouncing back and forth between the hand-print, Sam, and then me, he finally settled on my eyes with his own startlingly nervous pair. Swimming in the depths of those deep emerald pools, I saw almost a...I wasn't sure what to even call it….but I did know one thing.

It wasn't _pity_ Dean Winchester was looking at me with.

No, it was _understanding_.

We were both in the same boat now.

If only he knew how much worse it was going to get from here on out. Not just for him….but for the both of us.

* * *

**Welp that's all folks! Seriously though, if you really did like the chapter, or the story so far, I'd really appreciate a review or two ;-) to help amp me up to write another one. Even if you just give a thumbs up or down will be fine and very much loved either way. I just want to know how I'm doing so far. I'm really unfamiliar with this fandom, and what makes it worse for me is that I'm an OC writer, and I know that doesn't sit very well with most out there. So some positive feedback would be nice. As for any grammar mistakes from before, now, or in the future….welllll I'm sorry for those. Please don't hold it against me y'all. I write this stuff mostly at night, half asleep, and get way to eager to post it for y'all cause I just love my readers so so much (big kisses and hugs.) Seriously though, I'd really appreciate if you'd leave a review, and hopefully next chapter we'll start seeing more Dean interaction, and the mystery will finally start to unravel a bit more. Either way, Toodaloo for now y'all, and have an amazing day!**

**LOVE Y'ALL and XO's,**

_DesireOFFantasy_

**P.S. THANKS FOR READING EITHER WAY. :-)**


	3. Say What Again?

**Sooooo, I meant to have this one up a few days ago, but it seems like life has a funny way of screwing with your plans. Needless to say, I ended up with a really bad virus….as did the rest of my family within the household. It was like a fight for our lives with only one bathroom to do the job. All in all, definitely not pretty. All I felt like doing was sleeping, and trying to ease the pounding headache that seemed to be jack-hammering itself against my skull. So any thought of trying to open my computer, or so much as stare at the screen, quickly fled my mind. So, I'm really sorry I didn't get this out any sooner. Either way though, I'd like to thank my other new reviewer for leaving such a wonderful comment to get me hyped up again. Thanks once again to the awesome **_savageharleyquinn… _**love the name by the way. Harley's bad-ass!**

**Anyway, now to the main feature of our show. **

**Here's to the newest edition of **_The Broken Key_**_…. _Remember, please remain seated, and enjoy the show…...and as always, pretty please leave a review if you can. It would be so much appreciated. Love y'all, and enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN**_SUPERNATURAL_**in anyway, shape or form, (as sad as that fact may be for me.) The only thing I own is whatever original characters that I make-up that were not on the show. So please **_SUPERNATURAL,_** don't sue a girl here for loving your show, besides I'm broke anyway, and all you'll get is the shirt off my back….. probably thrown in the direction of Jensen Ackles or Misha Collins, so take your pick LOL. Seriously though, I DO NOT OWN **_SUPERNATURAL_** ONCE AGAIN!**

* * *

_**+Say What Again?+**_

The tinkling of glasses and plates knocking against one another filled my ears, as well as the familiar hum of the patrons droning on and on about their everyday lives nearby. Waitresses flitted by carrying scribbled on note pads or heavy trays filled with plates, as they hurried to and fro as if by an invisible beat set by the cook behind the counter. This isn't even mentioning the alluring aroma hanging so heavily in the air of the smell of bacon cheeseburgers, chili fries, and other delicious diner food goodies that began to tickle the back of my very senses. However, despite all of that homey and lovely mood in the air surrounding me, all I could feel was the disgustingly nauseating butterflies floating around within my stomach, as well as the tense atmosphere that had settled deeply around the trio of us sitting at the very back booth.

Dean was still currently nursing the wound upon his hand from earlier, as he stole tiny glares my way; all the while uncharacteristically ignoring the delicious food that had been placed in front of him a while ago. Sam, however, continued on trying to fill the silence at the table the best he could, by nervously shifting in his seat beside me, and ever so indiscreetly muttering to what seemed himself about the quality of the food here. Shaking my head at the strange scene, I thought back to what felt like days ago, but had only been an hour or so… the moment when the boys had first discovered my secret.

* * *

_The dread on Dean's face had immediately turned my stomach inside-out, as well as Sam's shaking hand that had remained rooted upon the spot upon at my shoulder; almost as if just his mere touch would remind me that this was all still very real. Neither man would dare utter a word, as the fear and trepidation both filled them up inside at the sight of the delicate little hand print currently marring my snow white pale shoulder. If anything, the situation only seemed to make it worse, and it spoke louder and much clearer than any words ever could. _

_I was screwed._

_Damned….if we were being politically correct._

_Finally, as I shifted nervously underneath Sam's tight hold, it seemed as if that mere movement seemed to shake the men out of their heads, and back to this reality. Quickly letting me go, as he let out an awkward cough, Sam waited for Dean to avert his own eyes, before beginning to ask the difficult question at hand, "Dean, what…."_

"_CAS!"_

_Dean suddenly roared, as he turned his head toward the sky, "GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW!"_

_Tensing upon the timbre in Dean's voice, and also the name of the familiar angel, I found myself taking a step further away from the brothers, as Dean continued yelling mercifully at the air around him in vain. Sadly though, it seemed his hopes were soon dashed after only a few minutes, when it was only silence that met the three of us. Blind rage filling his eyes now, I found I already knew what was coming before he even moved. Thankfully, I had enough foresight to get out of the way, before he brusquely kicked the lone and empty beer bottle lying next to his feet. Instantly it was flung up into the air like a speeding bullet, before crashing with a loud smash against a nearby tree; which easily could have been my head if I hadn't moved a moment earlier._

"_Seriously, after everything! Come on," Dean grumbled back at the air in exasperation, but it was no use. The angel either hadn't heard him, or was putting him on hold for the time being._

_After a few more moments of loathing self-hatred, and of flipping off the air almost comically around him, Dean seemed to finally accept his fate. Running his palms through his short cropped blonde hair, he took a couple of deep breaths as he quite literally began talking to himself. Sam and I could only give each other a couple of nervous sidelong glances, as we curiously watched Dean trying to develop some kind of plan, or reason for all of this inside his own head. Eventually though, when Sam had finally grown annoyed of the display it seemed, he went to step forward to ask, "What's the plan here, Dean? We can't just throw her on a bus, and ship her back home now. She's not even supposed to be alive, or even from here for that matter, I think."_

_Upon hearing his own brother's more than disturbing words, Dean's head amusingly popped up once again, as I made an almost affronted sound in the back of my throat upon Sammy's announcement. Looking between the two of us suspiciously now, Dean finally managed to just barely mutter out, "Ok, you want to explain that more there, Sammy, cause I'm at a complete loss here on the whole story. How 'bout you there, princess? Want to elaborate on what my brother here just said?"_

_I almost felt caught off guard by the crazed look in his eyes, as he turned to stare me down with the worst death glare known to man. Quite literally gulping by this point, I was trying to find some kind of courage to answer him, when Sam quickly stepped in again to save the day, "How about we let her get cleaned and patched up first, Dean. Not to mention get something in her stomach. I mean, she was just dragged out of hell. You should know what that's like."_

_Dean's eyes almost, and I do mean almost, nearly softened in my direction at the harsh words his brother had just thrown his way. However, it didn't take him long to turn his gaze from me, and back to his brother to give him one of his own glowers once more. Pursing his lip, and letting out a dark chuckle at the situation, he nodded in return, before answering, "Yeah, sure there Sam. Let's do that, and then we'll all go have a little girly talk over some tea and ice cream, right?"_

"_Dean!"_

"Sam_."_

"_BOYS," I finally shouted, almost instantly getting both of their attentions all at once; not to mention the daggers in their eyes they had been quite literally throwing at one another previously. Gulping once again, as I took another deep breath to almost steel myself against the sight of their heated looks, I went on to nervously insist, "Listen, I'm sorry for the inconvenience here..." Dean eyebrows practically sky rocketed at that, and I quickly went on to add almost placatingly, "….and I'm sorry for everything that I also did earlier to y'all, but if we're being completely honest right now, yeah, I'm still sort of freaking out. So cleaning myself up, and tending to this shit might actually give me a minute to think myself, and figure out where to even start on all of this because, like I said before, if we're being honest….well, some of this is just too weird...especially for me. It might be normal to y'all, but….not me. So, can we please just do that first? Can I have a moment, and let us all just collect our thoughts. Besides, I think Sam's right, Dean. We all could use a bite of something to eat. Some of us, it seems, are getting a little more cranky than the others though, no offense."_

"_That time of the month, I'm guessing," Dean snarked back at my words, as I gave him a hard glare of my own. Chuckling angrily almost, I muttered back just as sarcastically, "I wouldn't know Dean, is it?"_

_Yep, that seemed to finally ease the tension a whole lot, and by a whole lot, I meant quite literally zero at this point unless you counted Sam trying to hold back the amused grin and half covered cough/laugh from beside me._

"_You know what….whatever, I don't care. Sammy, she's all yours. I'm going to go see if this place serves something a little harder than a bottle," Dean practically growled before stomping back off in the opposite direction, and as far away from the two of us as he could get._

_It was quiet for a few more moments, as we silently watched him go; careful not to touch the subject just yet of what had happened. However, after a few more seconds, and a tiny shake of my head, I turned back to give Sam a prying glance. Pursing his lips, and almost nervously shifting his hands in his pockets beside me, Sam finally muttered out, "I'm sorry about that. Dean can be a bit of a..."_

"_Jerk? Yeah, no kidding, but bull-headed dumb-ass strongly comes to mind after that little display. Don't worry about it, Sam, seriously. I understand he's angry and confused. Plus he's not getting his way, and that would make even the most a little perturbed. Still, you are right. He is a jerk," I grumbled in return, as the both of us glanced at each other in mutual understanding upon my admission. Chuckling, Sam replied, "Well, if it means anything, I'm not." Nodding considerately, I flashed him a grateful smile, as Sam quickly went on to add, "Anyway, come on, how about we go see what we can do about those cuts. We should have something in the back of the car to get you cleaned up."_

_With another annoying bob of my head in return, I dutifully followed after him as he made his way back over to the awkwardly parked Impala sitting in front of the diner._

_After initially locating his first-aid kit in the trunk of the car, and an old band t-shirt that seemed almost to small for him to be his, he calmly ushered me over to the bathrooms at the back of the gas station. However, instead of following me inside though, he handed the shirt over to me, and politely informed me that he'd be waiting just outside until I was done. I could only give him a thankful smile at his trusting and almost nervous look, as I made my way on inside. I guess he understood what I had meant earlier when I'd told them that I needed a moment to myself, and probably against his own better judgment, and silently noting that this was also a girls bathroom, he'd decided to take a step back to allow that._

_However, once I found myself inside the large stark-white room all on my own, it seemed I strangely began missing Sam's prying looks, and over-encompassing company. Why, might you ask? Well, it just may have been the mere silence that greeted me at that moment; that or the immediate looming feeling of dread that seemed to wash over my very soul within that moment. The sound of silence was nearly to much to bear, as well as the heavy weight that had unceremoniously dropped upon my shoulders. Nearly shaking again at the feeling of hopelessness washing over me once more, I tried as hard as I could to push it aside, as I practically rushed over to the sink to hurl whatever had been inside my stomach into the basin below. _

_I gave a sigh in aggravation, as I thought of the weakness I had suddenly displayed, and with a flourish I quickly swiped away at the remains on my lips before washing away what was left in the sink and on my hands. After a few more minutes, I even dared to look up into the mirror to get a full good view of myself, but what I found only seemed to tighten my stomach once more._

_To state it quite plainly, I looked like a fucking train-wreck...or at the very least, a back up actor in some kind of horror film if we were telling the truth._

_My long blond hair was in what looked like a knotted-mess, but it still seemed to frame my round heart-shaped face as the locks all but cascaded down past my chest in tiny little ringlets; all but just barely missing my waist in it's growth since I had last seen it. Blood, tears, and sweat only made the strands seem to cling to one another more in what some would prefer to call a rat's nest, and I could only scowl at my hair in distaste upon that visage. Looking past that though, however, I saw that my frame had grown tinier since I had last looked upon it, but after being malnourished for as long as it had, I wasn't very surprised to discover that unique detail either. Still though, it didn't seem to help improve my body image issues despite everything; I had always been a more uh… _strongly _and_ well-built, big-boned_ women than the rest. Not quite skinny, but not quite that large either; just that horribly awkward in-between phase that most men didn't take more than a single glance at if a much skinnier or more petite woman was hanging around. _

_Huffing almost in embarrassment at my own thoughts, and ignoring my rather round hips that almost made my body feel more square-like instead of hour-glass shaped, I quickly traveled the rest of the way back up to my chest where large splotches of blood had pooled over my breasts. It wasn't hard to miss them, pun not included, what with the low cut tank I was wearing at the moment. In fact, I was sure that if I removed said tank-top and bra I would even find the trails of blood had leaked much further past them, and deeper into the dip of my top. Realizing that, I found that only made me want an actually shower even more, as my stomach once again turned in revulsion._

_Forcing the feeling aside, I glanced up and away from my chest, once again, before pushing the distaste I had for my rather large and awkwardly placed D cup to the side as well. Following the trail of blood back up my neck, and to the strong jaw line and dimpled chin jutting out in the mirror before me, I shivered at the dark crimson color coating it, as my memory flashed to something much darker within that moment._

_The blood seemed almost thicker upon my chin, as I swiped at it with my hand in vain. Though I quickly found that it had already dried on too thick, and was now nearly caked against my skin like some kind of low-class and tacky horror-movie foundation. Groaning in despair, I tried to calm myself once again, and ignore it as I followed it up the rest of the way to its source, wincing even as my hand hit a rather tender spot upon my long, and slee-sloped-like nose. Assessing the damage that had been done there, I could see the swelling beginning to take up root within the injury, as it made my nose seem much larger than what I normally felt it seemed to look like. _

_Finally though, with one last grunt of pain at prodding at it, I pulled my hands away to rest at my sides; my eyes following them as if wanting to avoid what I would find next in my over-all view. I think I already knew what I'd find there, and just the single thought haunted me, and had me pausing in vain._

_It had been a long time since I'd really looked at myself in the mirror, and I really do mean, _truly_ looked. After all things had been said and done with my ex, it had never been my wish to gaze there; to find that broken and battered soul lingering just out of reach. So, I had done everything I could have to avoid it; even so much so that I had avoided every mirror within my home at the time before my….death. _

_Shaking my head of the thoughts though, I knew it was time no matter the cost, and it was better late than never if I were to be honest. So, if I was going to get through the rest of this situation… I needed to understand what I was even dealing with at this point. So, with one last shaky deep breath of courage, I glanced up to meet my own large, and rather round, grayish blue eyes in the mirror. It was usually the only part of my body….minus my normally clean hair...that I had felt proud of once upon a time. Yet now, as I took in the haunted look I knew I'd find within them, and the slight wrinkles and sunken look adorning those pair of normally bright orbs, I felt my body quake again with fear and exhaustion. _

_I looked like the walking dead._

_Broken and defeated just like I'd already imagined._

_No wonder Sam had given me those pitying eyes from earlier._

_Clenching my eyelids shut both to erase the image from my mind, and to keep the tears at bay once more, I blindly reached out for the faucet upon the sink. Quickly twisting the knob forward, I ducked my head down to splash the water over my face._

_Once I was sure I'd gotten most of the dried blood peeled away from my skin, I scrunched my nose up in distaste at the familiar smell of the metallic odor wafting through the air around me; only as if reminding me that my journey was not quite yet over._

_I hurriedly pulled away from the mirror as I went to stand back up to grab a paper towel off of the rack; once again carefully avoiding my reflection within the glass. Paper in hand now, I scrubbed my face until it nearly stung, before once again leaning back towards the sink to gather up some water upon the towel. Once I was sure that it was good and wet, I placed it to the side before stripping myself bare with no remorse inside the empty public bathroom around me._

_Once I was naked, I started the cycle over again, as I clawed and scrubbed away at the rest of my skin to get the remains of what was left of my nose bleed and the other wounds the red liquid had leaked out from. Only when I was sure that I was free of not only it, but the terrible feeling it had left, I found myself finally slowing my crazed movements. With a few more light scrubs, and finally finding myself smelling much cleaner and a lot more fresh that I had been in what felt like some time, I quickly tossed the paper into the nearby trash can and redressed once more into the only clothing I had left to my name._

_Slipping the band t-shirt on though, instead of my soiled tank-top, I finally leaned back towards the sink, and began the new process of trying to rinse out my hair as well; even giving in and using the bathroom's liquid hand soap nearby to clean it. Obviously, it wasn't the best treatment I could have used on it, but it was my only option at this point, and beggars couldn't be choosers._

_With one finally rinse through of my hair, and ringing it dry as best as I could, I gave it a couple of finger-comb-throughs to attempt to straighten it up. All the while hurrying to one of the stalls to take care of my more uh...feminine businesses. Anyway, by the time I actually did exit the bathroom, I found poor Sammy hovering nearby almost awkwardly with a look in his eyes that said that if I hadn't of just exited right then, then he may have barged in himself within the next few minutes. Upon his look, I found I could only give him a sheepish smile in return. I figured the long wait time had made him grow nervous of my well-being… that, or he thought I had somehow managed to ditch the two brothers instead of keeping to my word._

"_So, you feel any better," Sam asked curiously, as he took in my cleaned up appearance with a satisfied smile._

"_I guess for the most part, at least. Although, it would be nice to get an actual shower soon, and another clean pair of clothes as well. Either way though, I can make this work for the time being," I chuckled with another nervous grin thrown his way. However, quickly trying to remember my manners, I went on to say, "By the way, I meant to also say thanks for the clean shirt; yours or not, I guess. Either way, it made me feel a little more fresh."  
_

_Giving me one of his own embarrassed smiles, he replied, "No problem. Besides, Dean can live with it. He hasn't been able to wear that one in a year or two anyway."_

_Cheeks flushing at his admission, as I ever so casually brushed my hand down the band logo, I replied, "I'll uh...I'll try to hold you to that just in case he does decided to blow up." He only chuckled in return, as he eyed me almost curiously now._

_However, after another few more good moments of awkward silence, Sam finally lifted the med kit in front of us, as he insisted, "Anyway, come on, let's head back to the car to take care of those cuts first. You know, before we head on in and see what he's up to."_

_Bobbing my head, I followed him back over to the car almost like a little lost puppy. Within seconds, I found myself taking a seat once again in the back of the car as he went to work with patching me up. To say he was pretty gentle with me would be an understatement. However, he definitely lacked my best-friend Riley's bravado, whenever she had played nurse in the past. It had taken a couple of screaming matches, a thrown object, and some hurt feelings before she even barely managed to take care of the issue. Of course, there was always the uncomfortable silences afterwards; the ones when we'd glare at one another in triumph at our actions, or either sulk in despair at our failed attempts. _

_To say we had acted like true sisters would be an understatement, but as Sam patched me up, I sadly found myself missing those little tense moments, and Riley in general. Not to mention I found myself wondering just what had happened to her, and how she had taken everything. Though, I was to guess it wasn't for me to know now. Especially considering the selfish thing I had done… leaving her behind to face everything on her own._

_Anyway, despite a few winces, and a stitch or two to finish everything off, it didn't take long before Sam and I were packing everything up once again. Placing the items back in the container, he closed it up, and shoved it back underneath the seat before we made to exit the car once more._

"_You know, I think you whine a lot less than Dean does," Sam joked, as I let out a small giggle at his words. Shaking my head, I mumbled, "Maybe. I guess that's good to know, at least. Then again, after a couple of years of that, you eventually have to learn to have tougher skin one way or another. Especially when your friend is a battle-axe like mine, and she won't take no for an answer. All it takes is one simple cut, and she turns into Nurse Ratched mixed with a little bit of Annie Wilkes." _

_Giving me a concerned, and almost questioning look, he inquired, "Why's that?"_

_Blanching at my own slip of words, and his own curious question, I thought back to everything I'd been through in my own life... whether or not it paled in comparison to their own troubles for that matter. Even I knew it hadn't been all that easy for me. I'd had to grow up tough... even before my ex had come into the picture. I guess that's what comes with the territory with having a dad that would have rather you'd been a boy than a girl; plus it probably didn't help that I was also an easy target back in school as well. It was never easy being the slightly over-weight nerdy kid, whose only friend at the time had been a bunch of Barbies she'd pretend were her friends and a couple of air brush markers that were almost constantly hanging out of her mouth at the playground; not to mention the lone kid holding the basketball at the edge of the court wishing for someone to clue her into the game, as she dribbled the ball back and forth on her own. My social group had remained nearly non-existent until I reached my second sixth-grade year when I'd been held back due to both poor grades, and my lack of interaction within a social setting. However, by that time I'd found myself on new meds, with a divorced parent, and a new hobby to take my mind off of everything… biking. It had all led to a dramatic weight-loss for a brief time, and I had easily found myself the center of attention when others had only assumed I was the new-girl, and not the same old child sitting in the very back of the class trying to keep to herself. Those were the years when I had first met Riley through another mutual friend, and it hadn't taken us long to grow a bond deeper than any of our other family members had even dared to try in our pasts. We had both been alike in so many ways. Both of us had been social outcasts, and both of us had undergone extreme changes in the past few years. Not to mention we shared many interests. That had been the high-time of my life….or at least, until a few years later when it had come crashing right back down after meeting..._Him.

_Either way, I guess you could say being the little stereo-typical barbie girl had never quite been in the cards for me even from the beginning, and try as I might to force it even later on in life….it just never seemed to fit. I would always be that nerdy little bookworm, that had the slight edge of tom-boy thrown in to the mix. The one that would eventually find her heart broken, and her world shattered in a matter of no time._

_Seeing the dark look pass over my eyes, Sam quickly backtracked, as he replied instead with, "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry or anything. I just..."_

_Chuckling to try to ease the tension almost, I gave him one of my best forced smiles; one that I'm sure came out as more of a grimace, when I cut him off with, "It's alright, Sammy. You don't have to keep apologizing for everything. I'm really not some fragile little swan….I promise. Whether or not the last few hours have definitely not proved that, I'm sure, I swear, I'm good. Anyway, I guess you can say I just kind of had a hard life growing up… definitely not as difficult as y'all did, but still...it wasn't all that easy for me. I guess I just don't like talking about it much...especially now. Remembering it in my head is one thing….speaking it..."_

"_Makes it feel worse," he finished, as I gave him a grateful smile, and silent nod._

"_Yeah, I guess I could say the same, but I'm sure you probably already know most of it at this point," he answered, before a dark look seemed to suddenly pass over his face. Instantly his eyes cut over almost accusingly at mine, before he hurried to vanish them just as soon. However, swallowing thickly, I decided to not ignore the look like any smart person would do, as I suddenly whispered, "Your secrets are safe with me by the way, Sam. Dean's too. Whether past, present...or future. Either way, it's not my business what the two of you do, or decide to do. Plus, I really have no room to judge at this point."_

_Not turning his stare away for a couple of moments, as he seemed to weigh my words back and forth; trying to see whether or not I actually meant them. I found myself almost hesitant to move underneath his dark and probing eyes. Finally, he seemed to come to some inner sort of conclusion, as he gave a nod in approval. Instantly my body relaxed, as we both turned our attention back on the diner in front of us._

"_You know, as much as you say you know about us, I find it funny we never even caught your name," he replied curiously, as the previous moment all but vanished from his demeanor. Holding the door open for me, as we entered the establishment, I turned back to him to mutter over my shoulder, " Um, yeah, sorry about that actually. That one is on me, I think. Anyway, I guess you could uh just call me Rae. It's short for Raelyn. Raelyn Kayla Bayard, actually."_

"_Good to know," he chuckled, before holding out his hand for me to shake, "I guess it's nice meeting you, Rae, under the circumstances at least."_

_Eyeing his hand thoughtfully, I reached forward to slip mine into his large one, before replying, "You to Sam. You to."_

* * *

"So, _Rae_, right," Dean suddenly announced, as I was immediately brought out of my own thoughts at his voice. Turning to glance forward at him, as he eyed me ever so suspiciously, I raised my own curious brow in return as if taunting him to continue. Pursing his lips, he nearly growled, "You care elaborating us on the fact of how you know every single detail of our entire lives, or for that matter, why we would even believe you."

It didn't take a genius to realize Sam had already informed Dean more on what he'd found out about me. More than likely through text, as I noticed Sam suspiciously ducking his hand further out of my view, and farther underneath the table. Rolling my eyes at the two boys, I turned back to Dean to drawl out, "You want me to prove it to y'all."

"Woman, I doubt for one minute you'd be able to," Dean countered with an angry sneer, as I pursed my lips at his look. Closing my eyes for a minute, as I tried to think of something….anything… to prove to them that I was telling the truth. However, all that seemed to elicit was a bit more of Dean's taunting from in front of me.

"What? Do you need to look into a crystal ball, or read my palm first? How about some tea leaves? Would those help? Come on, what can you possibly say, or do to make us believe you," Dean inquired, as I finally huffed in anger, before suddenly reaching out to cover Sam's ears next to me. Tensing underneath my hands, as he went to remove them, I turned to give him an almost pleading look as if for him to understand that the next words I was about to speak...they weren't exactly for him to hear. Taking in my almost desperately begging appearance, Sam instantly stilled in his movements, as his eyes all but told me to continue. Turning back to Dean finally, I replied, "How about this. Something even your brother doesn't know the last time I checked. Does the name Rhonda Hurley sound familiar?"

Although his eyes widened only a fraction of a second, he still remained just as cocky as ever, as he motioned for me to go on with a single wave of his hand, and a, "Yeah, what about her?"

Smiling almost deviously now, knowing I had him just where I wanted him, I answered with, "You were what, 19, at the time? Obviously a curious age considering you were more than happy to do whatever she asked… especially when she asked you to try on her panties."

Now he was losing that all to familiar poker face, as he slowly sat back in his seat, with a look that some would assume could kill. Looking me over, he replied, "So what? How does this..."

"They were pink… and satiny… and you know what," I asked, as his eyebrows now crossed his hairline in foreboding. Leaning forward, with a victorious little gleam now lighting up within my eyes, I finally whispered in what some would assume was an almost sultry fashion… at least any on-looker from the outside, "...you liked them, Dean. A lot."

Letting go of Sammy's ears, as he gave Dean a more than questioning look at his suddenly shocked appearance, I decided to give neither of the boys time to question the other, before quickly leaning over the table to cover Dean's ears as well while he was momentarily stunned. Quickly I rushed out to Sam, "In 1998 when your father and brother left you behind on a hunt, you met a girl that you had your first kiss with. Her name was Amy Pond, and she was a kitsune. The daughter of the one your dad and brother had been hunting for that matter. Your kiss was even interrupted by Amy's mother storming in; telling her that they had to high-tail it out of there. Amy never wanted to hurt anyone like her mom though."

Sam's eyes flashed with both recollection, shock, and almost a small bit of sadness at my sudden words, however, that was all it took for Dean to finally come to as he all but exploded in front of me. Ripping my hands away from his ears, he demanded, "What did she say too you? Huh?"

Turning his eyes towards his brother now, Sam accused, "Nothing! What did she say to you?!"

"Nothing," Dean practically hissed out, as he turned to give me an accusing glare, one which his brother soon followed up with. Innocently, I reached forward to take a sip of my soda, as I tried not to turn to stone underneath their looks. Once the liquid had passed, and I was sure they weren't going to bite my head off, I decided to elaborate a bit more.

"I only told the two of you things that only you would personally know off... that no one else would have if they hadn't heard you admit them yourselves. Now, do you two believe me or not, or am I going to have to go into more detail, Dean," I bluffed, already knowing I knew next to nothing about the actual experience he'd been in. At least I could thank God for some small miracles.

Leaning away from him, and sitting further back in my seat, it seemed neither of them wanted to call my bluff, as Dean all but spit out, "How in the hell do you know all of that, anyway? That was private!"

"Once again... because I just do, Dean. Besides blame my lack of social interaction, and the wonders of modern entertainment," I mumbled in near distaste, as I finally reached forward to take a bite of one of my french fries.

"Excuse me! Say what again," Dean practically bit out, as he now all but hovered over the table trying to get closer to me….as if planning to strangle my neck at any moment. Shaking my head at him, I brazenly leaned forward; nearly nose to nose with him, as I bit out, "You… are… a… TV… show!"

Both boys suddenly became eerily silent again, as they eyed me both in shock and suspicion. All the while Dean's eyes never left mine, nor did he move from in front of me. However, it wasn't like I was getting ready to back down either, as I ever so pompously held out a fry, and asked him almost humorously, "Hungry Dean? Here you should have a bite. I think your own nerves are a bit fried up there now."

Curling his nose up in anger, disgust, and also disbelief at my words, he suddenly batted the offending item away, as he insistently asked, "Say I do believe you for one second even. Why would anyone wanna watch a show of our lives, anyway?"

"Contrary to what I'm sure you already seem to think. Your lives are pretty intriguing to watch; including the battles you face. A lot of people watch it for numerous of reasons. More specifically for the actual story, or maybe just to take their minds off of their own horrible lives for a moment. Of course, then there are the ones who watch it for the comedy, or just the hot guys that are always prancing around on the screen. Not to mention just simply having some noise in the background to listen to; at least while they go about their everyday boring lives. Either way, people just like _Supernatural. _It gives them hope, I guess; a reason to get up in the morning sometimes, or even face their own fears. _Supernatural_, is just that, supernatural. Which is what the show is called by the way," I mumbled, as the last part left my lips. Suddenly feeling the situation coming back down to lay on my shoulders once again, I sat back in my seat in defeat, as Dean watched me almost curiously now. Finally, and carefully, he set back in his own booth, as he asked, "Who names a show, Supernatural?"

"Don't ask me, I only came in around the show's end...well near ending, I guess. There's a few things I still didn't bother looking up before everything was said and done. I was more so curious with your characters and the story at the time if anything. Maybe a few convention videos were watched, but that's only because my gay uncle had a thing for Sam's actor over here," I chuckled, as Sam's nose curled up in disdain at that last part. All the while, I noticed Dean give his brother an almost comical wink.

"What, blondes not his thing," Dean puffed, as I only rolled my eyes, and nearly spit out my food at that. There were some things a niece should never know about their uncle; this was definitely one of them now, and it was especially at the top of my list as I stared at my uncle's second favorite character in amusement.

"Why? Are you hoping that they are," I bit back with a laugh, as Dean's eyes widen both in embarrassment and in shock upon hearing my words; he knew he'd been walking into that one. It was obvious though that Dean was far from my uncle's type….no matter what the fans seemed to assume about him or Castiel. Just the sheer look of revulsion at the thought of being with another man was clearly written upon his features, and that was all I needed to know the truth. Yeah, it may have been a test. So sue me.

Quickly retracing his steps, Dean decided to go a different route with his own taunting now, as I leaned forward to take a sip of my soda once more, "So how about you enlighten us on what your preference was? Which character did you secretly want to bone with?"

Yeah, it took everything in me not to spit out my drink all over the table at that, as the memories of the familiar picture saved on my phone came to mind. A photo, I'm not proud to say, had been used in many of my fantasies at night. Yeah, I wasn't too happy to be here right now either, but like I'm sure you know by now, it was never my intention to be here in the first place.

Placing the glass down, as I cleared my throat, I replied, "F-feathers."

"Huh, what was that," Dean prodded almost gleefully, as I finally looked up with a new fire in my eyes. Eyes that seemed way to familiar from those nights all on my own. Blinking back embarrassment, I finally admitted with a small lie, "Misha Collins."

"Who," both boys asked curiously, as I closed my eyes, and gritted out the first cover story I knew could save my ass for the time being, "My favorite character was Castiel." Which wasn't exactly a lie if I was being honest. He technically was my favorite angel, but he was only my second favorite character over all. The first...well let's just say I wasn't admitting that out loud what with the two sitting right in front of me; one of which, that may or may not have been, my actual favorite. Nope, not touching that one with a ten-foot pole.

Sadly though, the diner was soon filled with Dean's laughter, as Sam chuckled from beside me; almost giving me a near apologetic look the entire time he was doing so…. unlike his brother. However, after a few moments of wiping the not so fake tears of joy away, Dean finally chuckled out, "Really? Angel boy? Sure, good choice there…. I mean, if you plan on a lifetime of celibacy, at least? Must really hate yourself, don't cha?"

"I wouldn't down his prowess, Dean. You'd be setting yourself up," I grumbled remembering the Destiel fanfictions from my world. However, even I knew he wouldn't get that, as he cocked a brow in mere curiosity now. His confusion didn't last long though, and soon Dean was back at it, as he went to lean forward to ask what I actually meant, however, thankfully I was quickly saved by the bell when Sam suddenly decided to chirp back into the conversation again.

"So, um, why did you uh….watch the-our show," Sam asked curiously, as my eyes fell to the table, and the dark look returned to my face. Closing my eyes, I could just briefly remember that last night before everything had went to shit. The hope that had filled me as I turned on the television, and the calm that had came right before the storm.

Taking a deep breath, I answered, "For the story, I guess….maybe even for the um distraction too. It just kind of helped me through a lot of my own personal demons; especially seeing how the two of you handled your own. Gave me a bit of hope, I guess."

Opening my eyes, I found Dean and Sam sharing a knowing look, before turning to me with a new sort of softness in their eyes; more so in Dean's I found surprisingly. However, as it was his nature, he once again quickly pushed it away, before almost stoically now asking, "Can you tell us what you remember last? I mean, before…."

"Hell," I answered, almost void of all emotion by this point, as the memories all but assaulted me. Turning in my seat, I forced myself to turn my watering eyes away from them, as I stared out the window overlooking the parking lot. I could feel my form almost shaking at the mere memory of those images. Though, it seemed this time I didn't have to fight them alone, as a hand came out to rest upon my shoulder.

"You don't have to….you know. I mean…."

"It's okay, Sam. I'm a big girl. I can handle it. It's just… I'm still getting used to it is all," I grumbled, turning my eyes back to settle on Dean, as he seemed to deflate almost beneath my very look. Backing further away from me, as he began to pick at his own food, I went on to describe what little I remembered of that night.

"Let's just say I'd been going through a bit of a rough time. Abusive ex, loss of my job, and my life practically crumbling all around me. I turned to some things I'm not really proud of...things I'd rather not admit to doing. However, I used those things to numb the pain for awhile, but that night...I uh...I used them to take my own life, I guess. When I woke up this morning in your bathroom, I thought it was just a really bad hangover that I'd been dealing with, but I guess….whatever I did to myself that night…."

"Ended you up in hell," Dean answered for me almost sullenly, as he stabbed at his burger with his fork. Even I knew he'd lost his appetite before seeing this. There was this sudden withdrawn and almost reserved look in his eyes now, and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on whenever he turned to look at me. Once again though, it wasn't pity… that much I was sure of.

"Yeah, I guess," I mumbled, as I crossed my arm over the other, and unceremoniously rubbed it to ward off the cold chill that followed; Dean following my every movement as I did.

"So, okay, but...but that doesn't explain how you ended up here," Sam wondered curiously, as he tried to piece together the new information that had been thrown at him so far.

"I'm not sure either, to be honest. I remember bits and pieces...things I'd rather not mention. However, I do remember something towards the end. Something comforting, peaceful even. Whatever it was….whoever it was, they pulled me out of there. That much I'm sure of," I answered, shivering once more at the memory of what it had felt like being dragged out of that place, "Whatever happened after, either I don't remember it, or I wasn't awake for it. However, next thing I do remember is a bunch of voices mumbling in unintelligible words over me, and then... nothing. That was right before waking up in ya'll's bathroom with you two arguing on the other side of the door. If we're being honest, I just figured I'd left the TV on the night before, but by the time I walked out there, and found the two of you actually standing there… it was a bit of a shock. By the way, I did mean to say sorry for passing out on the two of you actually. I think it must have been both from the blow, and whatever the hell else I'd been through that made it happen."

Nodding at my words, both boys turned to share a knowing glance with one another, before Sam replied almost placatingly, "It's fine, it wasn't your fault, obviously. I'm just glad we got to you in time before you hit your head on that dresser. You would have been a lot worse off if we hadn't."

Smiling in appreciation at that, I found it silent once again around us. Whatever needed to be said, had been said as far as they were concerned. However, for me, there were a hell of a lot more questions that needed to be asked. Especially one in particular, as I finally decided to voice one of my own concerns, "So, what now?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Sam grimaced, as he gave Dean a meaningful look, one that Dean seemed to know all the well, as he grudgingly admitted, "I've already tried getting in touch with, Cas. He still isn't answering. As far as I know, you're pretty much stuck with us for the time being."

"So, you're not just going to just leave me here, or stick me in a loony bin. I guess that's a small comfort at least," I mumbled, as a smile nearly split my face at his words.

"Don't test me. The thought did cross my mind, but something tells me you're here for a reason. Whatever that may be. Besides, I don't exactly trust you enough yet to let you wander off by yourself. It wouldn't be smart of us letting someone else get their hands on you, either; especially with what you say you know. There's no telling what would happen, or what you'd share under just enough pressure. So yeah, I guess you're with us for now until we figure out a better option," Dean explained, as my smile widen upon hearing his words...well, at least some of them. Either way, every fanfiction imaginable couldn't compare to this moment, and even though I was scared out of my mind at what lay ahead of me, it was still comforting to know that the boys weren't just going to up and leave me stranded.

"But don't think there aren't going to be rules going along with it. Until we figure something out, you are to listen to everything we say, and do everything that we ask, got it. We can't have you messing around, or god knows what else..."

"Don't worry about it, I understand the whole Butterfly Effect Theory," I chirped, as Dean gave me an almost queasy look at that.

"Not what I meant, but yeah, sure, that too," he grumbled, before reaching into his pocket to pull out some cash. Slapping it down on the counter, he turned to his brother, "Come on, we've already wasted enough time here. We need to get back on the road, and headed towards Carthage soon. From here on out, I don't want to hear another word about angels, demons, hell, or even inter-dimensional space travel, got it."

"Got it," Sam and I both chirped, as Sam laid out enough change for the both of us as well. Sliding out of the booth, he offered me his hand, as I climbed over the seats. However, before we'd even made it a few steps toward him, I heard Dean practically yell back at us, "AND IS THAT MY SHIRT!"

Turning to give Sam a know-it-all look, I replied, "Told ya. Your up, mister."

Shaking his head with an almost amused smile plastered over his lips, he answered, "Fine, but you take the next one."

"Yeah, that's what you think," I laughed, before shoving him out the door, and into the parking lot, never once noticing the pair of bright blue eyes gazing at me from the back of the diner in trepidation; already knowing what was to come of me. The look they gave me within that moment would have said it all if I'd seen it on my way out. It was the same look Castiel always seemed to give Dean… one that only spelled trouble for my future.

* * *

**Welp, that's all for now folks. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and story so far. I know there was a lot of Sam/OC like behavior, but I swear that is not where this story is going. If anything that's just Sam's natural caring instinct kicking in…..or is it Mwuahahahah! Seriously though, it will eventually lead into more fluff with Dean the further we get into it. It's just right now they're establishing everything going on around them, and just where they're at with each other. Plus, I'm going to try to make this as slow of a burn as it possible can be. That way, hopefully, it won't seem to rushed, and it will give them enough time to get to know one another, and for Rae to establish other bonds that will eventually have a big drama-like effect on them in the future. Either way, be patient, and enjoy the lovely banter between them if you can for now, and try to remember that even though Dean is quite yummy, and sweet at his actual core, even we all know that if we did actually meet him….well it wouldn't always go the way we'd really hope for ;-). Adding to that, we also got a look at the very end of something looming just on the horizon...or more so, someone. Wonder what that is about, and just how that plays into everything? Who were they, and what do they know? Hmmm, some interesting things to come, as well as more uncomfortably awkward situations. For now though, I leave you here, and thank you all for enjoying another chapter of **_The Broken Key_**. Please leave a review if you could. I'd really appreciate it. For now though, Toodaloo! And have an awesome day!**

**LOVE Y'ALL and X&O's,**

_DesireOFFantasy_

**P.S. THANKS ****AGAIN**** FOR READING EITHER WAY. :-)**


	4. Hard Transition

**So, so, sooo sorry that this chapter is way beyond late from when I originally planned it to release. Needless to say, things haven't been easy for me. Let's just say I've hit a serious stage of depression for a little while (I'm Bipolar), and no matter what I tried to do to overcome it… well, nothing really worked. I just had to let it pass along with the giant writer's block that came with it. (Plus I really suck at editing as much as I hate to admit it, and I'm starting to wonder if I can speak the English language BTW LOL). I can't guarantee that it won't happen again, but I am trying to fight through it all. It's just not been easy with the things going on in the world right now, and also at home. However, for the moment, I am back, and I brought a really looooonnnnggggg chapter to make up for it. So hopefully that eases your anger with me just a little bit lol. Either way, we'll finally get to see some more Dean and Rae banter finally, and maybe a little drama too. **

**Also, please note that this chapter is still set before they find out about Jack Montgomery. This one is taking place the day before they see him eat all that raw meat through the window (ewwww I know right.) I really wanted to jump into that episode, but I figured they still needed a moment to talk through some things, and just figure each other out. Pretty much, I needed to set up that bond between them first, before we get to other good stuff. Hopefully, with this little bit of information, that should hopefully help a tiny bit with the timeline madness. **

**I also just wanted to leave this cast list here for everyone. You know, in case they didn't catch the updated author notes in the previous chapters. However, I am now fully aware that Mishael did play a part originally on the show, but I simply refuse to change the actress over that; mostly because she just fits the part of who I need her to. Though, when we do eventually get to that episode, I will make sure to address it then in the story somehow. I guess it can be like extra drama later on or something. So WOOHOO for me! I accidentally created more drama LOL JK. Anyway, here's the cast list for now, and I promise to update it as time goes on as we receive new OC characters. For now though….**

_**Actresses Playing the OCs:**_** Eliza Taylor (Clarke from **_**The 100**_**) as **_**Raelyn Kayla Bayard**_**… Minka Kelly (Dove from **_**The Titans**_**) as **_**Ariel **__**(the angel)**_**… Carice Van Houten (Red Witch from **_**The Game of Thrones**_**) as **_**Evanora **__**(the witch)**_**… Marie Avgeropoulos (Octavia from **_**The 100**_**) as **_**Cara (the demon)**_**… Mishael Morgan (Hilary from **_**The Young and the Restless**_**) as **_**Loralai (the reaper).**_

**Anyway, I'd also like to thank my one reviewer for the last chapter as well. You're awesome by the way…**_ savageharleyquinn._

**Now, to the main feature of our show. **

**Here's to the newest and longest edition of **_The Broken Key__**…. **_**Remember, please remain seated, and enjoy the show…...and as always…. PRETTY PLEASE leave a review if you can. It would be soooo appreciated. Anyway, love y'all, and enjoy this brand new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN **_SUPERNATURAL _**in anyway, shape or form, (as sad as that fact may be for me.) The only thing that I do own is whatever original characters that I make-up, and that weren't originally on the show. So please **_SUPERNATURAL,_** don't sue a girl here for loving your show. Besides I'm broke anyway, and all you'll probably get is the shirt off of my back….. probably thrown in the direction of Jensen Ackles or Misha Collins. Sooooo take your pick LOL. Seriously though, I DO NOT OWN **_SUPERNATURAL_** ONCE AGAIN!**

* * *

_**+Hard Transition+**_

_Crimson-red blood trickled across my skin, as more flesh was viciously ripped away from its bones. The painful howls of other tortured souls began flooding my ears, and it took everything in me not to join them as searing hot flames licked up the festering wounds. Even then those horrible jet black eyes remained ever watchful, as large billowing clouds of smoke swam across my vision. Though, nothing quite seemed to compare to the sound of one distinct voice as it rang hauntingly throughout my ears; whispering the harsh sentiments of, "_Failure,_" "_Good for nothing_," "_Unlovable_," or even the more unpleasant, "_Never should have even been born_."_

_Those words only mixed together with the other sounds around me, and before long, taunted me like some kind of phantom symphony for what felt like months. During this time, my torturer coated in my own bright red blood, continued to slash away at my body as if it was his greatest masterpiece. His dark bubbling laughter at my pain only brought thick wet tears to my eyes, and soon I found them intermixing with my own vital fluid as they dripped down my eyelashes in heavy streams. The things he would do to me… the way he would torment me… well… it would even make the worst of all sinners blush. I tried so long to stay strong underneath his ever waking control… I tried to be brave… I even tried to fight back more than once… but it was useless, and it would only make his anger grow; the pain he would inflict even worse than before. I was damned, and he loved to remind me of that… day in and day out._

"_You're mine," he would whisper into my ear, right before I would feel the blade sinking into my stomach, "My pathetic little soul. You belong here… __**with us**__."_

"_N-NO."_

"_YES! Just give it up. __**Give in.**__ It's what your good at isn't it? Who would want your broken and beaten soul back after all you've done… after all you've said. You're worthless, my dear. He even knew that… they all did! That's why they threw you away like the garbage that you are, because you can't be fixed. Now, here you are, in hell with me. Right where you belong with all the other broken toys. Can't you see that? That you were just a toy to them. Something to play with when they're own lives got boring. They didn't care… not a single one of them. Don't you see? Can't you understand? There's no one coming to save you anymore. Why would they? After all, all of this is your fault anyway. You gave in then….so why not just give it all up now? LET GO OF THIS FIGHT," his voice hissed furiously, as it slithered into my very eardrums like a snake stalking it's prey; striking against my skull as it quickly hit its mark. My blood boiled, my body burned, and my stomach seemed to flip inside of itself… and yet… I still would not bow. I couldn't! I didn't belong here! I would fight… it was the only thing I could do now. It was all that I had left._

"_No," I choked out once more, as he leaned back to let out another scream of anger… right before I felt the back of his palm meet the side of my face for what felt like the thousandth time. It wasn't long before I felt the chains around me constrict once again, and the heat of his breath caress the side of my cheek._

"_You will," he promised, before I felt my breath knocked out of me, as he drove the knife home; slashing downwards until it felt like he'd carved out my very soul. Bones shifted and cracked underneath the steel, and I could feel them… even hear them... grinding as he dug his hand further. Gasping, as if an invisible force had taken hold of my lungs, he screamed once more, "GIVE IN!"_

"_N-NO UGH!"_

"_YOU USELESS LITTLE GIRL! WHAT MORE HAVE YOU GOT! YOU… HAVE… NOTHING… LEFT!"_

"_YOU'RE WRONG! SHE HAS __**ME**__," a voice suddenly boomed from what felt like everywhere around us. My blood and tears blurred my vision, but I didn't need it to hear the sound of my torturer's screams of anger, or the blinding white light that filled the room. I didn't even need it when I felt the pain disappear, or the air grow calm. All I needed was more of whatever peace this being had brought with them. Its light completely encompassed my entire form, and as if this all had been some kind of horrible nightmare, I felt it all just fade away; almost as if into nothing. Their presence was all that mattered, and the tranquility I felt surrounding them brought new tears to my eyes; tears of joy. _

"_You're going to be okay. Everything's going to be alright. I'm here now," I heard this new voice whisper soothingly, as if calling me into their comforting aura. Without a single thought, I finally did what that grisly voice had wanted from me all along. I gave in. I just let myself fall into it all, and I didn't even look back as I let this new being take control. Inside, I could feel my soul almost rejoice. It was finally over. _

"_Raelyn!"_

"_Who are you," I whispered, reaching out into the nothingness surrounding me; as if to capture that beautiful echoing voice that had been taunting me...luring me in with their calming, yet quiet, lullaby._

"_It's nearly time, Raelyn," the voice answered, all but ignoring my own inquiry as their presence continued to pulsate around me. The ground underneath me suddenly felt like it was spinning; turning my body with it, as my head jerked back and forth trying to find the source of this feeling._

"_Time for what," I echoed, as I felt myself finally losing my own balance. In the next second, I was falling backward, as the ground beneath me gave way into nothingness. Grasping at the invisible air, I screamed in fear._

"_It's nearly time for you to know, but first, you need to...WAKE UP RAE!"_

_The tunnel around me kept growing larger and darker the further I fell. My own screams were the only sound that filled my ears; minus the whooshing of the wind rushing up to meet them in my decent. Not to mention the further I fell, the colder it became; the shadow of my breath, as the screams died upon my throat, were all that I had left. That, and the mind numbing memory of the voice calling out to me. _

"_Rae! RAE!"_

"_You need to wake up."_

"Rae, come on, WAKE UP," a voice suddenly boomed over top of me, and with a sudden jerk I came to life; flying up out of the back seat, and gasping for breath. Every deep shaky inhale that I would take only seemed to rattle my lungs inside my chest. It took everything in me to ignore the remnants of pain the nightmare had left. Even now, I could still feel the ghost of the flames licking against my skin, and feel the cold hard steel as it slashed into my flesh… even the never-ending cold of that tunnel seemed to haunt me. Though, that wasn't nearly as bad as the broken record still playing non-stop in the back of my mind; the sounds...the voices...they all left me with a chill straight into the very depth of my soul.

Blinking back tears, I tried to take in my surroundings once more, as if to ground myself into this reality instead; to force out the other as if I even could.

I could see leather seats, glass windows, even the moon shining in from one of them, and as I turned my head, I found the boys staring at me worriedly. Gulping back the last remaining fear of that dream, I closed my eyes to hide the water building up from within the corners. Leaning forward to sit up within the seat, I indiscreetly tried to rub away at the tears and small sandy crumbles still hanging in my vision. After a moment, when I was absolutely sure that the horrible feelings had passed, I finally turned back to the two men as if nothing had happened.

"What did I miss," I asked innocently.

Both men's eyebrows practically flew up into their hairlines, as their eyes widened into the size of saucers before me. Giving each other a few side-long glances only they seemed to understand, it was finally Dean who answered, "You sure you're alright there, Rip Van Winkle?"

His look said it all; no matter how he tried to word it. The tinge of concern in his voice was all I needed to know that they didn't believe my little charade for one tiny second. Whatever they had seen… or heard…it had probably not been good, but I wasn't ready to have this conversation just yet. I didn't want to go back there, and I didn't even want to think about it. So, holding my head up high, I replied sardonically, "Leave a girl and her beauty sleep alone, Dean. Haven't you two ever heard of not waking the sleeping dragon before? Now, like I said, what'd I miss?"

Dean's nose scrunched up in aggravation, but unlike his brother who finally turned away, he kept his glower on me long enough to remind me that this wasn't over just yet. It was almost like a promise, and as his eyes pierced through mine, I found the concern never seemed to leave his features… nor the look of understanding behind them as he caught the stray tear slipping it's way down the side of my neck; the one last remaining piece of my nightmare that I hadn't caught in my hurry to destroy the evidence.

That look that I'd grown to recognize from him quickly returned; the one I hadn't been able to make out just yet. This time, however, it seemed like it all but filled his eyes, as he quickly turned away once more when he realized our stares had lasted for far too long. Apparently, I wasn't the only one trying to hide something now.

"You haven't missed much. This guy is far from what our friend seems to think he is. Just another every day Joe, doing every day Joe things. So, obviously, just another waste of time," Dean grumbled while shooting me an aggravated look in the rear-view mirror. Turning to Sam though, he demanded, "Hand me one of those drinks will you, and toss one back to sleeping beauty while you're at it. Apparently, beauty rest can only cure so much."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean," I snapped, as Sam leaned forward to retrieve one of the soda bottles from underneath him. Handing it back to me, he gave me one of his regretfully consoling looks, before his brother replied, "Sweetheart, have you ever heard of morning breath, cause whatever that is... it seems much worse."

"Why you sonofa..."

"RAE, I um…(cough) I meant to ask you something. Now that you're up, at least," Sam quickly cut in, before I could finish with my tirade.

Flashing him an irritated look, I sat up more in my seat, as I popped open the lid on the soda bottle. Taking a quick swig and swishing it around in my mouth, I made sure to swallow, before answering, "Shoot."

"So, you said you know about our lives, right," Sam wondered, as Dean's eyes cut almost accusingly over at him. The look he gave him said it all, but by this point, I was too curious to care, and if it ruffled Dean's feathers, I'd take it.

"Yeah, for the most part. You know, the things they showed on the TV at least. Although I'm sure they probably left a lot out by this point since apparently the two of you are real… and have very real lives apparently. Why does it matter though. What are you getting at there, Sammy," I asked, while taking another sip of my drink.

"Nothing. It's just uh… I wondered if you knew anything..." his voice trailed off, and as I looked up I caught his side-long glance towards his brother; the same brother who was very pointedly trying to ignore him, as he glared out the driver's side window.

"…You know what. Don't worry about it. It's probably best we don't know anyway, right," Sam chuckled nervously, before leaning down to grab something from the front seat. Tossing it back to me, he replied, "Here, we made a pit stop awhile back at the local gas station for some snacks. You weren't awake, so I tried to grab a little bit of everything. I wasn't exactly sure what you'd like."

Smiling in appreciation as I reached into the bag, I chided, "Thanks Sam, but you could have just woken me up. I didn't even mean to pass out on the two of you like that. Car rides just kind of have that effect on me unless I've got my phone to listen to, or some decent music at least."

"Hey! My music is perfectly fine. Don't hate the classics," Dean grumbled, as he leaned forward to turn the dial up just a octave or two more; Rolling Stones 'Paint It, Black' instantly poured in through the speakers a little more clearly after that. Rolling my eyes, I knew he wasn't exactly wrong. Classics were classics. However, listening to them in his car… well, it just seemed to make things a little more real, and part of me still wasn't ready to admit that just yet. Plus, another side of me also knew that it'd be a long time before I heard anything new again. Everything was going to be old school for quite a

long while considering the timeline, and it probably didn't help that I was one of those types who got bored easily with most things. Although, I guess I could blame a lot of that on the mental disorders, and maybe even being an Aries by nature. Either way, I was definitely missing my Dua Lipa, Bebe Rexha, Hasley, NF, and even just my Neoni right about now. God only knows what those boys would think of them if they'd heard them… or better yet… even just saw a few of their videos. In fact, one of Bebe's quickly came to mind, as I glanced over at Dean.

Lord only knows what he'd have to say about _'Last Hurrah.'_

However, they didn't know… _in fact_, I had completely steered clear of that peculiar subject for the time being. It was worse enough that they were just a TV show to me at this point. I wasn't about to add on anything worse to that ever growing list; especially since I had no where else to go if they did decide to turn tail and run still.

Yet, even with all of that in mind, someone still should've probably convinced my smart mouth that as well; especially since it went on to, once again, make matters worse.

"Yeah, _way beyond_ classics. They're practically ancient by my time's standards, unless you're some type of soccer dad, or hipster-wannabe trying to act like you."

"HEY! That's..."

"Wait a minute! Hold up. What do you mean by '_your time_,'" Sam instantly cut Dean off.

He'd practically swiveled in his seat to look at me; apparently nothing got past Sam, and that was more than evident in the way he was scrutinizing me now. Even Dean's own quip all but died in his throat, as his red-tipped ears quickly picked up on his brother's shocking words. Giving him a hard look, he quickly followed his brother's movements, as his glare turned back to me once again. I could only shrink beneath their demanding glowers.

"Yeah, how 'bout you say that again," Dean seconded his brother, as their prying eyes met my wide ones.

_Gulp_

Yep, trying to explain to them that I was from an alternate universe where their lives were a TV show was one thing, but also explaining to them that I was from an alternate universe where their lives were a TV show, AND it was in the _future._

Nope!

You couldn't blame me for not wanting to touch that one with a ten-foot-pole.

No one could.

_Damn my stupid mouth!_

"Uhhh nothing," I tried to shrug off their looks, as I dug into the bag of goodies Sam had grabbed for me. Reaching in, I pulled out a honey bun… one of the good ones with the icing on the top, mind you. It happened to be one of my favorite snacks, especially since I could hardly find them near my own home town. The delicious treat was truly a treasure. However, while one side of me wanted to rejoice upon seeing it, the other still cringed underneath their suspicious looks; all but stealing that joy away, as I found myself attempting to poorly deflect them from the topic at hand.

"H-hey, thanks for this. These are really..."

"Nope, you aren't side stepping this one, sweetheart. Start talking," Dean grunted, before reaching forward to swipe the sweet treat away from me. Letting out a startled sound, and an embarrassing mumble of '_Swiper, No Swiping,_' I hurried to reach for it, but he managed to hold me back with one arm, as he held the honey bun victoriously away from me.

Now, I was pissed… whether at them or myself… I wasn't exactly sure. Though, it didn't seem to matter all that much by that moment. Everything that had happened in the last couple of hours since ending up with them... not to mention I couldn't remember the last time I'd taken my meds…. well, it may have finally boiled over within that one moment.

Instantly, my glare met Dean's, as the child inside me all but resurfaced, and sadly confirmed my zodiac's true nature.

You mess with the ram… you get the horns.

"Fine. You know what… _fine. _Just remember _you _asked for the truth when it's all said and done, cause I really didn't want to have to say this on top of everything else. Especially since I could tell you weren't dealing with the first part any better. However, you know what, _fuck it_! Might as well let it all out into the air now," I grumbled unhappily, as I fell back into my seat. Crossing my arms, I glared accusingly at his fist that was currently holding my honey bun hostage, before going on to say, "My birthday is March 31st 1991."

"Yeah, so what," Dean chuckled, not once dropping his hard look as he finished with, "And I'm an Aquarius, and Sam over here is a Taurus. Where are you even going with this one sweetheart." Even Sam looked slightly humored by this point, however, not once did his curious eyes ever leave mine; they only waited with bated breath for the punch line.

"Once again, my birthday is _March 31__st__ 1991_. I'm 28-years-old about to be 29 in a few days actually. _What year am I from?_ Come on boys, do the math here," I chuckled almost darkly, as I watched Sam's eyes suddenly darken, and his mind quickly go to work. Dean, however, wasn't having none of it, as he completely ignored the point.

"Really? Are _you_ sure about that? I would have actually pegged you for a little younger if we're being honest… maybe sixteen, but twenty-eight, _really?_ Come on," Dean tried to joke, not even once catching onto my words. I could only glare in return, as his brother's eyes quickly widened, and he suddenly slapped Dean quite hard in the chest…repeatedly even, mind you.

"What Sam," Dean finally grizzled as he broke eye contact with me, turning to look at his brother in obvious aggravation. However, it didn't take long for his smile to drop, as he finally got one good look at his own brother's face. Instantly, he sobered, as Sam went on to explain, "Dean, she's talking about 2020."

"_O-kay, _and?"

"She's from the year 2020, Dean!"

The oldest Winchester immediately blanched upon his little brother's newest revelation, and I watched in mirth as he began to do the math in his own head; using hands and all while doing so. To say I was nearly crying out in laughter by now would probably be very inconsiderate due to the current situation. Still, I didn't let it completely get me down, as I replied, "It's a wonder you haven't slept with anyone underage if it seriously takes you that long to figure things out there, Dean-o."

"SONOFABITCH," Dean practically shouted, as he swung back around in his seat to stare at me with his large emerald-green eyes.

And Bingo was his name-OH!

"Finally got it, I see," I chuckled, as I leaned forward to snatch my honey bun back out of his shocked hands.

"How in the hell can you...Why in the… what in….WHAT THE HELL, MAN," Dean finally shouted, as he leaned backwards in his seat; narrowly avoiding the car horn, and alerting the suspect that they were supposed to be watching initially.

"This can't be happening," he grumbled, "This has to be some kind of cosmic joke, or _something_ by now!"

"Dean-"

"No, no, NO! You've got to be lying! This is just… it's getting too weird now!"

"You think so buddy?! Imagine how I feel," I grumbled back, all but ignoring Sam who was currently trying to get our attention once more; however that seemed to be a fruitless attempt by this point with the way that Dean was going at it now.

"Don't! Just…_NO_! YOU are _NOT_ allowed to talk anymore! Sammy, where is that duct-tape! Give me the damn duct-tape," Dean all but growled, as he frantically turned to his wide-eyed brother. However, finding no help there, he quickly began the search again on his own, as youngest Winchester only raised his hands in exasperation.

"Dean!"

"Nope, I want that duct tape now, Sammy! Right now!"

"DEAN!"

"WHAT," Dean finally shouted in return, as he looked up to find his brother almost rolling his eyes by this point.

"Calm down," Sam tried to reason almost pathetically. I could tell from his squinted eyes that even he knew that it had been a piss poor attempt, but what came after was almost priceless.

"I AM CALM," Dean half-shrieked, as I rolled my eyes at the display before me. Unwrapping the honey bun, I took a rather large bite, as I tried to hold in my laughter. Quickly swallowing to avoid from choking upon the last part, I mockingly replied, "Darlin', you are far from calm right now."

"EXCUSE ME," Dean practically shouted again, as he went to lean over the seat to grab me; duct tape now in hand. However, as I leaned further back into the seat (immediately regretting that quip, mind you), it was Sam who finally managed to wrestle him back. Trying to take deep breaths, Sam went on to remind him why we were currently sitting in the middle of an unfamiliar neighborhood; currently parked in front of someone else's _home_.

"No, Sam! This is ridiculous. First, she tells us she's from some alternate reality where our lives are a freakin' TV show! Now she's telling us she's some horrible revamp version of Back to the Future! No, I'm done, I can't even with this crap right now! This has got to be some kind of punch line to a horrible joke set up by those dicks upstairs," Dean argued, as Sam simply rolled his eyes, and calmly answered with, "I don't think she's joking, Dean."

"_And you…. BELIEVE… her_," Dean hissed, as he shoved his brother off, "Please tell me this isn't some kind of Rubycrap all over again?"

Sam's features immediately hardened, as his eyes almost seemed to mist over in that exact second. However, it was the strange feeling in the air that came after that had me practically reeling. It almost felt like you could cut through it with a butter knife, and suddenly, I remembered their argument from before I'd made my presence known that day. Not to mention, I also remembered the actually episode, and what was said during it for that matter. Sam and Dean… they weren't dealing well with their own issues right now… let alone mine. That was more than evident by this point when I caught Sam's hand tightening on the back of the seat; white-knuckled and all.

"Hey, that's enough," I finally interceded, figuring it was high time to intervene before someone got hurt again; probably Dean from the look on Sammy's face at that moment. His brother's words… it was almost as if he'd just hit him all over again. I'd seen that look myself more than once on my own cousin's face in the past; a cousin who Sam easily reminded me of in that moment… the same one I'd been raised up like brother and sister with. It was hard to miss that withering look of betrayal when you'd had it thrown in your own direction more than once before. Even now, I knew, when you saw that look… you had just fucked up… royally.

It was the calm before the storm… and if Dean didn't back off? Well, even I knew that this wasn't about to end well, but at that moment, he didn't give a rat's ass what I thought.

"NO! You don't have a dog in this fight," Dean snapped, and for a moment… just a moment… it felt like I'd been the one who'd just been hit myself. I tried not to let the hurt show… of being yelled at by one of my favorite characters for that matter… but even I knew it had as I caught my own reflection staring back at me in the mirror; misty eyes and all. However, instead of letting it consume me, I found it only seemed to fuel my own flames as my heated glare quickly returned to his.

This wasn't a TV show anymore… and Dean Winchester… well, let's just say my opinion on him quickly lowered within that moment as reality finally hit me. Whatever rose-colored-glasses this fan-girl had been wearing before, all but fell away within that second; immediately revealing what we all knew was the truth in the end. Dean was just another testosterone-high male looking to bully his way out of any awkward situation; to hell with whoever else went down with him in the process, right? Almost like one of those moments at the end of Scooby-Doo when the gang finally got to unmask the monster they had believed so hard in; only to learn just how human he was all along.

Dean was a Class-A asshole.

"Listen here Mr. Mad Hatter, I don't care! So just drop it alright, and leave your brother out of it! So far, since this whole mess even started, he's been the only one who's shown me any sort of kindness while I've been dealing with this shit. You know, despite his own problems right now, and yeah, I may not agree with the demon crap he's got going on either, but I'm not lording it over his head unlike you. He may not be a saint, but at least he's trying to be understanding given everything. Plus, at least he's attempting to make things better Dean, what about you? So far, all I've noticed is an asshole sitting in front of me. So how about you just get off that high horse of yours buddy, and maybe you'll finally start noticing that you're not exactly a saint either; especially when it comes to admitting things. If I remember correctly from that _TV show_, you weren't even going to tell your own brother about the damn demon deal, so how does that make you think you're suddenly God's gift to the world! Better yet, maybe I should tell him a few more things he doesn't know about to finally even the playing field a bit hmm, or...or… maybe I'll even make things better by adding in the fact that someone in this car isn't the only one having a hard time dealing with shit since they got back from HELL! So, just shove the fuck off, and tell me fucking again that I don't have a dog in this fight, because I for damn sure know when two stupid siblings are arguing over some ridiculous crap instead of fixing it. You wonder why you're brother doesn't tell you shit, or anyone else for that matter, well this right here is proof of it. Enjoy rolling in the crap that is you," I finally growled out in over-kill, as I reached over to wrench the door open; far past steaming by this point, and ignoring the stunned looks on both brother's faces as they watched me. However, it didn't take Dean all that long to catch up, as I was climbing out of Baby.

"HEY! Where do _you_ think _you're_ going," Dean practically whispered-shouted, suddenly remembering where we were.

"Away from you until you figure this mess out on your own. I'm not fucking dealing with this. I told you I didn't want to tell you… do you see why now," I hissed, before slamming the car door in his face. Part of me wanted to be satisfied at the surprised look he now wore, but another part of me did feel slightly guilty about hurting Baby possibly. He wasn't the only one who loved that car to the moon and back…. as ashamed as I was to admit it right now at least. Either way, I didn't give myself much more time to think about anything, before taking off in the opposite direction.

By that point, I could careless that I had no clue where I was going. The only thing I cared about was getting as far away from those two and their bullshit as I possibly could, and when all else failed in my life before… running away from other people hadn't. So that's exactly what I did. I ran.

Just like that demon had accused me of doing all along.

Which made me feel ten times worse before the end of it.

After awhile though, once the anger had finally run it's course, my pace finally slowed to a steady walk. I finally found myself thinking a bit more clearly. However, by that point, I was far from the suburban area I had been in before, and more than a little turned around. At least until I found myself ambling on down a familiar stretch of road I'd sworn I'd seen before. Glancing around, it didn't take me long to place the familiar buildings, and the long stretch of road before me. For the most part, I was still definitely in Carthage… at least the town part of it anyway. As for it seeming familiar… well, I guess I could blame a lot of that on the fact of what would take place here in the coming months. To me, it would always be the future showdown of where Sam and Dean would finally meet Lucifer… not just Jack Montgomery.

Yeah, I definitely remembered that small little tid-bit from the wiki website. Although, it's a shame I'd never put two and two together while watching it before. It had taken a lot of research out of boredom afterwards, before I'd stumbled across that little Easter egg.

Either way, I let out a large sigh, as I made my way over to a nearby bench to take a seat. The running had definitely taken a lot out of me, and it was more than a welcoming site. Sitting on the edge, I let out a breath of relief, before everything hit me all over again like a train wreck. Leaning forward, while placing my head in my cupped hands, I tried to remember the breathing tips my therapist had taught me awhile back; the ones to help calm yourself during these kinds of situations.

By this point, I was more than a little aware now that my system was completely dry of it's normal daily dosage of crazy meds, and my mind was taking the biggest hit out of it; especially given everything else that had happened in the last twenty or so hours. It's honestly a miracle something worse hadn't happened yet, but I figured that was looking on the brighter side of things at this point. Either way, it'd probably be a good idea to find a way into a doctor's office soon, and re-up if I was going to survive the rest of this shit show even partially sane.

Maybe a few supernatural therapists would help too, in all honesty.

Chuckling at that, I found myself glad that was one of the things I had mostly tried to stay on top of back in 2020… at least until I lost my job, and I was unable to afford them afterwards. The medicine and the therapy had definitely helped me back then, and had kept the crazy at bay for the most part. There were always a few screw-ups along the way that couldn't be helped no matter how hard I tried, but overall, I had known then that it was better than nothing. That much was obvious now as I looked back on the memories of when I'd stopped taking them….when I'd stopped going to therapy or the meetings… things had just spiraled out of control after that; which is probably why that night finally happened the way that it did.

People with mental disabilities shouldn't go off their meds… _ever_; nor should an addict start skipping their meetings. It just wasn't healthy in the long run.

I was living proof of that now.

Then again, swinging back around to what just happened mere moments ago, I was also probably a living example of why people should never argue either.

You never know when that argument may be your last.

Maybe that's why I'd lost it on them as hard as I did…

… that or the fan-girl in me had _quite_ a bit to say, at least.

_Ugggh! I'm an idiot!_

Sucking in a deep shaky breath at that revelation, I pulled my head out of my hands finally, and turned it up towards the sky to admire the moon and stars hanging overhead for the moment; quickly noting the big and little dipper constellations shining brightly above me. They were practically the only cluster of stars I knew of, and I guess I had my cousin and his mom to thank for that.

_I could still remember the sweet smell of freshly mowed grass, and the slight breeze in the air from that night when we'd been outside with a pair of tiny glass jars attempting to capture a few lightning bugs underneath them. There was one in particular Garren and I had been fighting over to catch, when my aunt had stopped us in the middle of our feverish hunt; she'd simply turned our little innocent eyes up towards the sky, as she proclaimed, "See those stars up there. Those make up a constellation. They call it the Big Dipper, and those ones over there, they make up the smaller version of it. They're kind of like permanent fireflies that never go away, and no matter what happens, they'll always be there for anyone to light their way home. It's something your great-great grandmother always tried to remind us of when I was growing up. It's sort of neat isn't it."_

"_Really?! Momma always said those were just the angels looking out for you," I squeaked back innocently, as my little cousin giggled from beside me. Her eyes seemed to mist over a bit at my childish words, but being the adult, she merely chuckled whatever she'd been feeling away. Turning back to us with a twinkle in her eye now, I found her smile only brightening as she messed with the curly locks on our heads. _

"_Maybe they are, and they just have a sense of humor then," she'd chuckled, before reaching down to tickle our sides, before sending us on our way once more; the previous argument completely forgotten between us now as our laughter filled the air. When I'd looked back later that night, I'd caught her looking up at the stars with a sad frown upon her lips. I had never understood why she'd worn that look… at least, until I'd gotten a bit older. It was only then that I would learn that unlike my mother, she had given up on her faith in them long before that night. It was only when I'd learned that though, that I finally understood her words a bit better, and had felt the heavy guilt of bringing it up. _

Angels liked to fuck with you and your feelings… and if not them… God definitely did, in the end.

Reaching up to rub my numb hands over my cold arms, I leaned back into the bench as I let my eyes wander over the sleepy town around me. It was dark and quiet, and every shop around seemed to be closed for the nigh. Well, minus the bar further down the street, but since I couldn't see it from here I guess it didn't count. Either way, the traffic must have remained on the outskirts there at least, because as far as my eyes could see, there wasn't a single soul tramping around during this time of night here. It honestly felt like a ghost town; at least compared to my sleepy little southern home back in Tennessee. The one I'd found myself currently missing despite myself.

Part of me wished I was back there… screaming mother and all. At least then it would make all the more sense, and the monsters like Jack Montgomery wouldn't even exist. The only creatures you would find there would have been the ones sleeping next you, or the ones down the street waiting for that midnight phone call from the guy jonesing across town. That was the only creatures that existed then, and at least they made sense to me.

However this… all of this… not a bit of it made a lick of sense.

… and as much as I hated to admit it, Dean was right.

All of this was a bit too weird.

Especially for me.

Maybe I really didn't have a dog in this fight.

The air around me suddenly felt colder, and I rubbed my hands up and down my arms to warm them once again; as my thoughts took a darker turn. It was only then that I knew it was high time to be on my way. Getting to my feet, I was about to head back, when it hit me. I had no clue where back even was at this point… or even, for that matter, if I was wanted around there anymore or not. I had definitely gotten myself into a mess this time, but I guess it was better to face their judgment than to stand outside here in the cold.

Either way, I began scanning the area around me, and just as I was getting ready to make my way up the street, a strange sound met my ears. For the most part, I would have just shrugged it off as simply being paranoid before, but the last time I'd checked, I'd been the only one out here so far. However, now, as the familiar sound of footsteps making their way up behind me caught my attention, I began to wonder if that was actually true.

Turning my head ever so slightly, I tried to peer behind me as nonchalantly as I could. At least hoping that wouldn't alert the person to my knowledge of their presence just yet. Though, as I took that tiny glimpse of the street around me, all I found was the empty sidewalk in my wake once more.

The hairs on the back of my neck quickly rose, as well as the rest of my flight or fight instincts. Without another thought, I began hurrying back up the street; cautious now as I listened to the air around me. After a few moments, I could swear I heard the sound coming towards me again. This time though, I made it my mission to hurry across the street to the opposite side; glancing back to check my surroundings before they noticed what I was doing. Still, I found nothing within my search; only the empty sidewalk mocking me.

"Okay, this isn't funny now," I grumbled, before finally taking off down the street; the footsteps returning once again. This time, their speed was now gaining on me. The chill that followed nearly had me faltering within my steps, as I quickly sped past the busy bar; all but ignoring the loud cat calls that followed me in my wake.

Turning the corner at the end of the street, I made a last minute decision to cut across the church's courtyard in front of me; hoping that it would somehow put me a little ways ahead of whatever had been following me for the moment.

Heaving myself up over the gates without a problem, as my days as kid running from her angry father resurfaced, I quickly plopped to the other side trying to ignore the fresh bout of pain it had caused in my knees. The landing had been rough, but as far as I was concerned, it would be a lot worse if whatever had been following me finally caught up. Taking off once again across the courtyard, as the whistling wind blew past me, I tried to keep my ears trained on the other sounds within the area.

So far, all that could be heard was the rushing wind and the damn owl hooting ominously in the distance; not to mention my own ragged breath, and hurried footsteps. However, just as I was coming up on the opposite side of the building, the gate just within my view, I heard it again.

The quiet thumping of footsteps behind me, as they continued to relentless track after my own trail.

My heart practically sky-rocketed upon hearing it, and with no time to lose, I merely flung myself at the opposite gate. Scaling it as quickly as I could, I didn't give them much time to catch up, before dropping to the ground once more on the other side. This time, I didn't even flinch as I took off across the street into what I'd assumed was the suburbs.

Hoping beyond hope that Sam and Dean were still somehow there.

By this point, my entire body was crying out at the over-exertion it was physically having to take, whereas my mind felt the complete opposite. Everything felt like it had gone into overdrive, as I tried to recall what streets I'd taken before; praying that maybe one of the street signs around me would seem even just a tiny bit familiar.

_ThumpThumpThumpThump_

The sound of footsteps returned, as well as my erratic heartbeat that had now taken root. I knew that if I didn't find a way out soon, either I was going to die by this person's hands, or by a simple heart attack before it was all over and done with. Looking back up at the signs, I was just getting ready to pass one in particular when something inside of me shouted _STOP_.

Skidding to a halt, with the footsteps much further behind me now, I glanced up at the sign as the name _Cherry Street_ suddenly filled my memories. Part of me could have sworn I'd seen that sign on my previous run through here, but for the life of me, I wasn't sure which way I'd come from when I had seen it; especially considering it was a four way for that matter.

However, already knowing which way I couldn't take, I glanced over at my other three options as I tried to keep calm; my hands were already coming up to bundle themselves in my hair, as I groaned in despair. Suddenly though, a house caught my attention, and with no time to lose, I took off down that direction hoping the familiarity of it would lead me in the right direction.

At that point sadly, the footsteps had already gotten closer… much closer.

In fact, as I felt a whoosh of air at my back, I was almost sure they'd just come close to grabbing me up. I didn't even bother looking back, as I went into an all out sprint down the rest of the stretch of the road in front of me. Hell, I didn't even stop when it ended and I met another four way. I just darted across as if my ass had been lit on fire… but if I had taken a moment to stop and look, I may have seen the headlights heading directly for me.

It wasn't until I felt their bright beams, and heard the skid of their tires meeting asphalt that I'd realized I'd almost fucked up.

With no time to lose, I dove out of the way of the oncoming vehicle, just barely recognizing the familiar black paint job and old school body work. The car swerved before sliding up onto a sidewalk; just barely missing a tiny ditch, and the large oak tree next to it. Gasping in both surprise and relief, I didn't give it a second thought, before crawling to my feet again, and sprinting in their direction. However, by that point, Dean was already hopping out of the driver's side door; ready to hand me a new one.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' CRAZ-"

I practically slammed into him; his retort quite literally being knocked right out of him, as my arms flung themselves around his waist. Holding on tightly, I tried to calm my body, as the sobs of relief and fear ran through me; not even once caring that I had once yelled at this man mere hours ago, or that this situation could even be slightly awkward to the both of us later on. All I cared about at that moment was one single thought… I was safe, and the footsteps behind me were no more.

Suddenly coming too from nearly being trampled over by a tiny little woman, I surprisingly found Dean's own pair of strong arms coming up to encircle me, as he carefully held me against him; my large sniffling sobs nearly muffled against his black t-shirt lying underneath my face. My hands dug deeper into his leather jacket at his back, as I refused to move away from his arms; simply using his strangely comforting scent of honey whiskey and motor oil to soothe me at this point. Once again, only one word rung out loud and clear through my mind… _Safe._

The sound of the passenger's side door opening from the other side of us finally caught Dean's attention, as he raised his head to look over at his brother.

"Is she okay?"

"Is she- hell, I don't know! Does it look like it, Sam," Dean practically hissed, as his head swiveled around to take in the area; almost as if he were trying to connect the dots on how he'd ended up with this sobbing girl being held within his arms. However, after a few moments of coming up with nothing, and once my cries began to quietly die to mere sniffles underneath him, he finally pulled back a little, as he tried to catch my attention.

"H-hey, it's alright. You're fine," he tried to soothe, as he brushed my wild hair back out of my face. Any other time, I would have found this absolutely embarrassing, but right now… I was just happy to be alive… and even with them surprisingly enough.

"What happened out there? Are you alright," he questioned, as he looked me over; checking for any marks or wounds that I may have possibly acquired. All the while, I noticed Sam out of the corner of my eye surveying the area once more, hand half-way inching towards his back, as if he needed what was back there; it didn't take a genius to figure out what though.

Stumbling over my words, I mumbled out, "S-something w-was following m-me. I just… I j-just ran. T-that's all I c-could do. I-I just ran." My tears instantly returned, as the weight of what happened hit me. However, both men instantly went on red alert, as their eyes quite literally began trying to pierce themselves through the silent darkness of the neighborhood. Dean's hands tightened on my shoulders, and his nose seemed to flare with every breath he took in front of me. Glancing over at Sam, he answered gruffly, "Let me get her in, and then we should go. I don't see anything, what about you?"

Shaking his head, Sam answered, "Street's empty. Whatever… whoever, it was… they're gone now."

Dean bobbed his own head, before looking back down at me. Brushing his thumb across my cheeks one last time to help me clear away the tears, he replied, "Come on, we should move."

Swallowing thickly, I gave him a nod of my own, before gently pulling away; the embarrassment finally making itself known as I saw the tear stains and other unmentionable things on his drenched t-shirt. Cheeks flushing both from embarrassment and my previous breakdown, I turned away as he carefully reached up with one hand to softly guide me into the back seat of the Impala. Once he was sure I was safely inside, he and Sam gave the darkness around them one last withering glare, before hoping back inside.

Turning the vehicle back on, Dean was just barely able to pull himself off of the sidewalk without a scrape, before taking off like a bat out of hell down the road again. This time, I kept all comments to myself, as my eyes fell into my lap where my hands nervously began picking at one another; twitching involuntarily whenever we'd hit a slight bump, or pass underneath a particularly bright street lamp.

All the while, I never felt Sam's eyes leave me, as he gazed back in concern. Even Dean seemed more on edge than usual, as his eyes would stray from the road to the rear-view; but neither of them said a word to me. It was almost completely silent the entire drive back into town, and even further into the outskirts where Sam had assured his brother we would find a hotel for the night. All the while, I found myself praying that the sound of the footsteps haunting me now would just go away. Whatever it had been… I was just glad I'd survived it. This time at least.

* * *

A little bit later we'd found ourselves parked in front of a small inn; one that wasn't exactly half-bad if you looked at it in the right light. However, it was the first one the boys had come across, and neither of them seemed to keen on looking for another one right now.

Dean had gone inside the hotel lobby to request a room for us, while Sam and I waited patiently inside the car. The silence that followed almost felt too heavy for my liking, but it was better than being inside with Dean right now. Lord only knows what the desk clerk would assume by just taking one glance at the two of us… let alone me within that moment.

"Did you see it," Sam suddenly asked, startlingly me out of my own thoughts. My jumpiness immediately caught his eyes, and I saw his features soften.

Shaking my head, I mumbled back quietly, "No. Just heard it."

He nodded, before turning to stare out the window again, as he watched his brother through the large glass windows. It was silent again for a few more moments, before he eventually replied, "You know, you really had us worried; even Dean if you believe it. We almost thought you weren't coming back, or that something bad had happened. When we saw you freaked out on that road… it scared me. I thought the worst _had_ happened, and it would have been our fault if it had. I am so sorry for earlier. You shouldn't have had to deal with all that. We were wrong, and you… you were right, this whole thing with you is getting pretty strange, but even still, we could have definitely handle it a bit better. You don't know how glad I am that you are okay. That nothing actually did happen."

Shaking my head in remorse, I whispered, "It's fine Sam, really. I'm okay, and just so you know, you're actually doing alright given most things right now; Dean too, I guess. I'm not mad… I don't think I ever was. I'm just… _I'm scared_...terrified... and especially confused, a-and I don't know what to do, or where to go, or how to even handle all of this. I don't think even someone in their right mind would. So, I wouldn't expect any more or less from y'all. The situation's just messed up. I get that, but if it means anything at all, I'm sorry too, you know. I wish you two didn't have to deal with all of this. You got enough on your plates right now… at least without me making it any worse."

"You're not making it worse..."

"I know I am, Sam. I'm not supposed to be here, but I am. So the least I could do is apologize for it, and make it easier on y'all somehow. I should have told the two of you from the beginning, and I'm sorry," I mumbled solemnly, as Sam turned to glance back at me. By that point however, he merely found me staring stoically out the window, as I forced my mind to take me everywhere else but there at that moment. I really didn't want to break down again. I'd already done enough of that.

Reaching over the seat though, he quietly took my hand in his from where it sat perched upon my lap. With a gentle squeeze, he replied, "Everything's going to be fine, alright. No matter what happens, or what we learn, we're going to make sure you're safe okay. Just… _please_… no more running, that's all we're asking."

Nodding, I squeezed his hand back, before letting it go as Dean chose that moment to return to the car. Hopping back in, he tossed Sammy the room keys, as he muttered, "At least I got a sweet deal on this one. The guy was practically drooling over the car. Apparently he just _loves_ Impalas."

"Sure that's it," I tried to joke, speaking for the first time to him since I got back in the car. Dean stiffened in front of me, but something told me it was more so hearing me speak for the first time than the actual quip. His eyes met mine in the mirror, and although I found his glare there, I also saw the hint of a smile creeping it's way up onto his lips.

"Why? You jealous," he joked, as I rolled my eyes, and mumbled back, "Only in your wildest dreams, Winchester." Even Sam couldn't hold back the smile, or small chuckle at our banter as we pulled up into a parking space.

Turning the car off, Dean and Sam hopped out, while I grabbed my only belongings; the snack bag. Climbing out behind them, I found the two at the trunk pulling out their own bags, and a bit of their gear. Dean glanced up at me, as I made my way over to them.

"Need any help," I asked quietly, as I avoided his gaze.

"Nah, we got most of it," he answered in return, before shutting the trunk after Sam had lifted the last bag out. Nodding for me to head in first, he motioned for Sam to hand me one of the room keys. Taking it from his slightly outstretched hand, as the bags nearly weighed him down, I made my way up to the entrance door to slide it in. Instantly the lock clicked, and I pulled it back for the boys first. Sam merely gave me a nod of thanks in return, before Dean ushered me in after him.

After an awkward walk through the halls, bags shuffling and bumping against the walls as we made our way to the room, we finally found it towards the end. Sidestepping Sam once more, I placed the key once again into the lock before hearing the soft click. Opening the door, I allowed them in first, before making my way in behind them. Instantly, I was met with the familiar room I'd once seen only upon a television screen; at least a similar version of it at least. I gladly took note of the couch and two beds within it this time; especially given my situation. Almost smiling, I quipped, "I guess you did get a good deal after all."

Dean chuckled as he placed his bags beside one of the beds. Looking up, he replied, "Yep, gotta love that Impala, right now." Rolling my eyes at his response, I glanced around the room once more noting the small mini fridge, microwave, and especially the bathroom within that moment. Glancing over at the boys to see if they were busy, I dropped my snack bag, and quietly slid my way over to the room to see what was inside.

It didn't take all that long to locate the familiar bottles of hotel shampoo and conditioner sitting beside the soap dish. Snatching them up along with the wrapped bar, I stuck my head back out the doorway, as I called out, "Hey, I think I'm going to go ahead and take a shower, if that's alright? Do either of you need in here before I do?"

Both boys heads comically shot up at the same time to look at me. Their eyes suddenly wide, as they turned to glance between one another.

"Um nope, all good," Sam insisted in a near cough, as Dean's eyes seemed to widen even more, before turning back to me, to reply, "Yeah, go for it."

Raising a brow at their strange antics, I merely shrugged it off before heading back in to shut the door. Locking it behind me, I began shedding my clothes as I turned to find the right knobs on the faucet within the tub. Within seconds steam filled the room, as I collected my things to hang on the rack nearby. Grabbing a towel off of the back of the commode, and the small assortment of hotel items I had found, I made my way back over to the shower.

I quickly made sure to hang my towel neatly above the curtain rod, before swiftly stepping inside to brave the heat of the water. Although, the feel of it couldn't even compare to what I'd thought it was going to be like inside my mind. Instantly, every screaming muscle inside me seemed to coo in relief, as the water dripped down my bare form. I barely even noticed the sting from my array of wounds, as the water coated my skin, and the warm sensation seemed to fill my very soul.

Sighing, I let myself hover there for a minute, before finally dipping my head underneath the water to wet my hair. That all but did me in, as a moan of pleasure escaped my lips. Showers had always felt like some kind of annoying task before all of this. Something you just had to do to stay clean and fresh. I had never been really girly when it came to taking one. I'd always tried to rush through them when I could, but now… now it was taking every part of my soul just to reach for that little bar of soap. Part of me never wanted to leave the hot spray pounding against my skin or warm steam enveloping me, but another part of me knew that it wouldn't last long; if I didn't hurry it would soon turn to ice if I didn't move. So, with a heavy heart, I finally reached down to pick up the bar, as I began the sad little process of trying to clear my skin of all the impurities I had accumulated thus far.

After rinsing the soap, I quickly moved to take care of my hair, and once that was all said and done with, I still found myself without the strength to leave just yet. Instead, I just let the water pour over my head, as my body relaxed underneath it; a smile nearly gracing my lips as I listened to the light pattering of droplets hitting the ceramic tub beneath me. It all almost felt like a lullaby, and as I finally let out a large yawn, I knew it was time to exit before I found myself passing out… this time, it would be much more awkward when I woke up though, that's for sure.

Chuckling at the thought, I reached down to turn the knobs off, before reaching out to grab the towel behind me. Drying my face first, I quickly went to work on the rest of my body as I stepped out of the tub. Finally wrapping the towel around me, I reached over to grab another off the toilet to use in my weak attempt to ring out my hair. Sadly though, like always, it merely seemed to cling to the water as if it was its last life line, and by this point I was too frustrated to just leave it that way. Groaning in aggravation, as I realized my hands were to sore to do the job themselves, I decided to forgo modesty as I made my way over to the door to open it. I was immediately met with the sound of rustling feet, and awkward coughs. Looking up, I found both men trying to pretend to be busy further into the room, as they pointedly ignored me.

"Hey, I really hate to ask this, but could one of you please give me a hand with my hair. My hands are sore as hell from the fall earlier, and the water just won't ring out no matter what I try to do," I grumbled, as both their heads shot up in my direction; eyes wide like a deer staring down a pair of headlights. It was only then that I noted how both of them pointedly tried to keep their eyes above a certain level, as I groaned in frustration.

"Seriously, how many women have you two slept with by now, and you're still acting like it's your first time seeing one half-naked? Yes! I am a woman with boobs covered in just a towel right now! Get over it. You're both acting like a bunch of damn teenagers, honestly. So, _once again_, can someone give me a hand, or am I going to have to make my way down to that desk clerk and ask him to do it. At least he's gay, and it apparently won't bother him," I grumbled, as both boys eyes seemed to grow even wider at that thought. Then, as if they were one person, I saw them both quickly jump up as they made their way towards me. It was Sam who got there first, as Dean nearly skidded to halt behind him; nonchalantly reaching into the fridge as if he were just grabbing a beer; like that had been his intention all along.

"Here," Sam replied, as he motioned for me to hand him over the towel; all the while the dark pink tint never seemed to leave his cheeks. Even Dean was still trying to avoid eye contact with me, as he mumbled something out around his beer that sounded similar to, _'Here? Really?'_

"What'd you say there, Dean," I almost chuckled, while Sam started to towel dry my hair. Stiffening underneath my gaze, with his back turned to me, Dean took a moment to collect himself before turning to reply, "Nothing, just find it funny Sam seems to be enjoying this. At least now I know why he keeps his own hair that long."

"Shut it, Dean," Sam grumbled, before handing me back the towel as he returned to his spot by the table; the one where he'd previously been cleaning one of their guns apparently. I immediately turned my gaze away, only to find Dean's still hovering over me as he took another sip from his bottle. However, at my silent glower, he quickly turned away to follow after his brother.

"Seriously, it makes sense now Sammy… at least after all that," Dean announced with a patronizing chuckle, as he motioned with his beer between Sam and I.

"Okay, before your brother ends up shooting you dead there, Dean. How about you lay off. Besides, last time I checked, the fan-girls in my world love his hair… at least compared to the porcupine version you used to sport," I snarked back, as I made my way over to take a seat on the bed closest to them.

It took everything Sam had not to hit the floor at my words, as Dean rolled his eyes, and muttered, "It was the style then. Wasn't nothing wrong with it, and it definitely didn't affect my love life. The girls in your world sound like they just have pretty low standards."

Frowning at his words, I rolled my eyes, as the memory of my own ex popped into my mind; specifically his own hair cut for that matter. Guess Dean and him had something in common, although I was slightly ashamed to admit it. Grumbling, I answered, "There ain't nothing wrong with the women in my world, and seriously? Love life? I wouldn't call that a love life, Dean. Not even dating. I'd say it's more so a cheap playboy lifestyle than anything, which by the way, thanks for those nightmares too by the way."

"Don't you mean sweet dreams," Dean merely winked in return, as my nose scrunched up in disgust at his words.

"How about only in yours," I answered in return, before turning back to Sam finally… only to find him barely holding back his own laughter at our banter.

"Oh keep laughing it up, Sammy. You know it's true," I grumbled, before going on to ask the more difficult question I knew I was going to have to bring up sooner or later. The one I'd sadly realized in the shower not long ago. Looking back at the boys, my cheeks now heating up with embarrassment, I went on to inquire, "Anyway, I meant to ask, but uh… would one of you maybe have a large t-shirt I could borrow… and uh… god forbid me for saying this… a pair of boxers? As I'm sure you've realized by now from the um towel, I don't really have anything clean to put on."

That's all it took for the room to turn awkward again, as both of their eyes widened once more. Glancing between one another, as if having a silent conversation, it was Sam who finally answered, "You can borrow one of my old Stanford shirts if you'd like, but um as for boxers..."

"What he means to say is... we're um men, and..."

"You wear tighty whities," I assumed, all the while trying to force the amused smile back, as I took in their red-tinted cheeks, and nervous behavior. However, at those words, Dean grumbled, "Hey, it's a man's underwear! Besides, we never thought it'd be an issue until now."

"Uh-huh, weeellll, uh how about a pair of basketball shorts or something close to it at least," I continued on while staring pointedly towards Sam, all the while ignoring the oldest Winchester's withering look being thrown my way.

Sammy merely shook his head however, and my hopes all but died away within that second. I knew it was a long shot considering both men's wardrobes, but still… I had hoped that at least Sam might have something; maybe even from his hay-days when he'd been back at Stanford. Either way, this was going to definitely suck now; especially since my underwear had finally hit its expiration point if you caught my drift.

My frown only deepened at that sour thought.

"Sooo um yeah, I might actually have something similar to those actually. Just uh… just give me a minute to find them," Dean nervously huffed out, before taking a long hard sip of his beer once more. Placing it back on the table, as I gave him a strange but curious look now, he pulled himself up to make his way over to his bag. All the while, something inside me finally seemed to click at his sudden response.

"Wait, hold up, I thought you didn't like wearing shorts," I pointedly choked out, as even Sam turned a curious gaze towards me at that remark, before eventually turning to give his own brother the same look.

Dean practically froze beneath our stares, as his back remained turned from us. Reaching up a hand to run through his short sandy-blonde hair, he finally grumbled, "I don't actually, but um… certain girls... do."

At his words, both Sam and I made disgusted faces, as we blanched in turn. All the while, Dean tried to keep the embarrassment out of his own voice, as he quickly mumbled out, "It was one time, and one crazy hot girl. You do what you have to alright! I swear though, if either one of you mentions this again, you'll both wake up bald; got it?"

"Don't worry. Just the thought of it makes me sick, and please tell me you've at least washed them since," I grumbled, as he dug into the bag again, before pulling out a pair of tight gym shorts… ones that you'd only see on a basketball player from seventies. Now I definitely didn't want to know what had gone on.

"Maybe," he finally chuckled, before chucking them right at me. The girlish squeak that ensued had both men rolling in laughter now, as I turned to glare at two of them.

"Seriously, Dean! Not funny," I nearly hissed, but the smile creeping up on my lips clearly told another story, as his eyes finally met mine again. Grinning, he replied, "Actually it kind of was."

Rolling my eyes at him, as I dramatically turned to poke at the shorts, with a disgusted look, I grumbled out, "Seriously though, these better be clean. No joke!"

"Oh quit being a baby. They're definitely clean. Besides, it's not like they stayed on that long anyway," Dean winked, as Sam and I practically gagged in response. With a few more pervy remarks, and Sam reaching into his own bag for his Stanford shirt, I quickly retreated back to the bathroom to regretfully change into them; albeit with a hair brush in hand now, at least thanks to Sam's quick thinking.

Once dressed, and my hair dried again all thanks to the mini hair drier hanging within the bathroom, I made my way back into the room with my own bundle of dirty clothes. This time, I found the boys chomping away on a few of their snacks, and going over the current case at hand. Choosing to ignore them for the moment, I dropped the clothes on one of the beds before heading over to the mini fridge to grab a drink. Thankfully, they'd placed more than just their beer in there as I caught site of one of the coke bottles from my bag. Pulling it out, I unscrewed the lid, and took a long swig of it as I shut the door. However, just as I was making my way back to the bed, I noticed another large pile of clothes sitting in the corner of the room; not to mention a bottle of detergent next to it also.

Grinning in relief, as I remembered the small laundry-mat attached to the main building, I turned to the boys to ask, "Would it be alright if I head over to the main building to wash these? I could take yours too if you'd like, so that way you wouldn't have to do them later?"

Only Sam glanced up, as Deans eyes remained focused on the computer screen in front of him; god only knows what he was looking at after our previous conversation.

"Um, yeah, sure. There should actually be some change in one of the jean pockets to use. Just um… please be careful," Sam replied, as worry etched across his features, and suddenly everything that had happened since earlier went out the door. All the smiles and laughter completely vanished from my memory, as the thought of those footsteps returned to my mind; as well as the slight fear from them.

Sucking it a tiny breath, I gave him a nod, before reaching down to gather up their own things to put in one of the hotel laundry bags hanging in the closet nearby. By this point however, Dean was no longer looking at his screen, as he turned to give me one of his own curious looks…one that seemed to quickly turn grave. However, neither one of the men were ready to bring that subject up again any time soon, and nor was I, as I quickly hurried out of there, and away from troubled sidelong glances my way.

Making my way back down the hall with a bag of their clothes, detergent, and what little of my own wardrobe I still owned within my hand, I made sure to keep the key card I'd swiped off the side table close by my side. The air in the hallway was mostly quiet as I padded barefoot along it. Only the sound of my feet hitting the floor, and a few nearby guests from the adjacent rooms could be heard. However, it did nothing to ease my mind, as I attempted to ignore the feeling of still being watched. Pushing my way out the side door, and into the night air once again, I hurried across the parking lot, and towards the main building.

Swiping my card upon the key pad, as I reached the laundry mats doors, I hurried inside as I forcibly shut it behind me. Somehow, that made me feel slightly safer in that moment, as I heard the lock click once again.

Sighing, I tried to turn back to the task at hand, as I lugged the bag over to one of the washers. Pulling out the detergent first, and placing it beside me, I heaved the bag up onto the cool metal beside it. Digging inside, I quickly located Sam's jeans with the cash nestled inside one of the pockets. Sliding it out, I made my way over to the coin dispenser to turn into actual change, before I started with the next task at hand. All the while, that feeling of being watched never quite went away.

Once I had the change all ready to go, I made my way back over to the machine to finish with the rest of my small mission. I made sure to check the rest of their clothes for any other stray items that might be hiding only finding a few rolled up pieces of notes, phone numbers, a lighter, a bit more change, and to my disgust as well, even a used condom wrapper. Putting those things to the side to give them back later (minus the wrapper of course), I started separating the clothes into piles of coloreds and whites. With that done, I quickly started the first load with no problem, before moving on to the second.

However, just as I was working on starting the second machine, I heard the tale-tell sound of a click from the door.

I instantly froze.

My breath quickened as my palms grew sweaty, and everything inside me at that moment told me to run for it, but for some reason my body remained petrified to its spot. I could barely breath… let alone move a muscle. That bone-chilling fear was slipping back in again, and with it, I felt my lungs constrict in pain. My head was swimming, as a bout of dizziness took over, and it took everything to stay up right. I didn't even have the heart to look at the door, as I heard it creak open behind me. My eyes slid shut, as if waiting for the inevitable.

_Thump… Thump… Thump_

If it was even at all possible, I felt my eyes screw shut even tighter, as moisture began to gather at the edges. My heart began to beat faster, and my body grew colder than ice, but still, it wouldn't move; minus my hand as it gave a nervous twitch... accidentally clicking the knob into place. I froze at the sound... and as the footsteps faltered before me; everything in me told me to move… to take this chance to run, but… I just… I just couldn't. I don't know why, but I just couldn't.

THUMP!

Suddenly a bag of clothes was tossed next to me, and my body reacted involuntarily as I jumped away screaming in fright finally. Looking up, I met the surprised and concerned eyes of Dean Winchester standing before me.

"Crap! I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to scare you. I thought you heard me coming in," he insisted, as his eyes roamed over the horrified look on my face; it didn't take him long to note the wetness hanging off of my lashes, although I was silently thankful he chose not to acknowledge it.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine… just um, you caught me off guard, I guess," I mumbled out quickly, before reaching forward to finish off the second machine; trying my best to deflect the situation for the moment. Once it started, and I'd given myself a minute calm myself, I finally turned back to ask, "What are you doing in here, anyway?"

His gaze shifted over to the bag, as he replied, "Sam had me bring this out. I guess he just wanted an excuse for one of us to come check on you, which I'm figuring now might have actually been a good idea. I haven't seen someone jump that bad in long time. You sure you're alright?"

His piercing look, as his emerald eyes met mine, had me shifting nervously in front of him. However, my pride still refused to take the hit, as I insisted shakily, "Seriously, I'm fine. I promise. No worries. Just caught me off guard is all."

"Uh-huh," he mumbled with pursed lips, before reaching for the bag, and asking, "You have a certain way you're doing these, or are you just tossing them all in at once?"

Raising a brow at his strange question, and the way he was now pointedly ignoring the obvious elephant in the room, I answered quietly, "Um, nothing too fancy. Just separating the color from the whites. Why?"

He shrugged, before dumping the bag out on the laundry table nearby. Without another word, he began sorting through them and their pockets, as my eyebrows practically hit my hair line now.

"Dean, what are you doing," I finally grumbled, as I made my way over to him.

"Sorting clothes, last I checked at least," he shrugged with an almost sardonic smile, before turning to give me another piercing look; one I knew all to well by this point.

"Okay, how about you cut the shit. You know what I mean. Besides, **you**… _willingly doing laundry_… I highly doubt that. Something tells me that's more of Sam's area, anyway. No offense to him," I snarked back, as he rolled his eyes, and finally dropped the last piece of clothing in his hand into the whites. Turning back to me, as he casually leaned up against the table with one hand on his hip and one laying on the counter, he answered, "Maybe it is... but maybe... just maybe, I also know you shouldn't be down here alone right now after everything. That much is more than obvious from the way you just jumped about ten foot in the air a few minutes ago. Plus, I still don't entirely trust you alone, nor do I trust a single thing you say; especially, when you try to say you're fine. I know what fine looks like, and that's far from it after what I just saw there, sweetheart."

"I don't need you babying m..."

"That's not my intention, Rae. My intention is to keep you safe until we figure out what to do, or where to get you to; and I can't do that if you keeping acting like you're the Fearless Queen of Sheba. I'm not Sam, and I don't plan on holding your hand the entire way, but I know fear when I see it, and that shit will make you do some pretty stupid messed up things; like trying to be brave, and ignoring your more rational instincts. Something you should know by now I'm famous for myself, right," Dean answered in return, as I merely stood there with a glare and frown lining my lips. However, as his last words hit home, I quickly realized what he meant, and the guilt instantly returned.

He was right, it had been stupid of me to come down here alone after all that had happened so far, and it had definitely been dumb of me to gripe about his help when he'd offered it. Then again, he was wrong about one thing.

"Whether you trust me or not, Dean, just know… I… I really don't think you're that horrible of a guy, and I know you do have the best intentions; really. I was wrong to say what I did to you earlier tonight after all you've done, and you're far from the fuck-up that you seem to think you are. You're human, and we all make mistakes. It's in our nature, but that doesn't mean we're any worse than the next person, alright. Besides, what you actually did for your brother… I thought that was pretty awesome, actually. Not only that, it says more to me than anything you have to say about yourself. So, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You're not crap. You're probably one of the best guys out there that I've ever met. I just wish you'd see that yourself, and even go easier on your brother for the mistakes he's making… cause he won't always make these ones, you know… but the more you don't try to do that, or listen to him… the worse your situation is going to get… the worse he could get. It's one of the things I'm still having to learn myself, actually, but yeah, maybe you are right. Maybe about a few things even, but whereas if you can trust _me_ or not… I can at least promise you that I mean you and your brother no harm. What you have going on between the two of you… it really isn't any of my business either, and I really don't have any right to be butting in on it like you said. Still, if anything, I wish I really could do more to help the two of you. Maybe that's where I fucked up… but I do wish I'd told you everything in the beginning. I know it wouldn't have made it any easier… or maybe it would have, who knows? However, I know you still wouldn't have trusted me either way, and I don't fault you for that… I can't, because I wouldn't have either if I was in your situation… but, even I know it would have been a better step towards it at least, and I can't change what I did now. I can only fix what I do from here on out, like Sam said, but just know... I am sorry. If it means anything at least," I mumbled towards the end of my small rant, before turning to meet his stunned gaze.

Swallowing the lump past my throat, I turned away again, as I muttered, "But I did learn one thing tonight, at least more than anything. It showed me that this isn't just a TV show anymore….that you and your brother are very much real... and whatever brought me here… whatever is out there… it's just as real too, and the consequences of it I'm more than well aware of now after what happened earlier. I-I don't want to go back there, Dean. I can't… and as much as I want to, there's no going home for me now either. I'm stuck, and I don't know how to fix it… but I can't just sit around anymore, and wait for the inevitable either. So, maybe I am being stupid… but it's all I know to do right now. However, if you mean what you say, and you'll at least help me in whatever it takes to do that, I'll try to do what I can to make things easier. That much I can promise you."

Placing the last piece of clothing in the pile beside him, I stood there quietly as I waited for his response; wringing my hands nervously as the memories from what happened tonight… and my time down under… or even what probably put me there... resurfaced. Closing my eyes, I breathed in a shaky breath, before reaching up to wrap my arms around myself.

"Thank you."

Opening my eyes, I turned them to meet his own as he leaned heavily against the laundry table in front of me. However, the look in that gaze said it all; the weight of the world on his shoulders, and the never-ending darkness he felt looming behind him all but filled his forest green eyes. I could only wonder if my eyes said the same too after everything.

After all we'd both been through, I could only assume how similar they looked to his own at that moment. Mind you, I could never completely compare my own experience to his… but I understood that broken look regardless. I felt it more than anything right now.

Nodding at his simple words, I went to reach for the pile of whites in front of him, but he hesitantly stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. Turning me towards him, he waited until my eyes met his, before vehemently insisting, "And I won't let you end up back there, I promise you that."

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes, but I chose to ignore them as I gave him a nod in understanding; almost praying he even meant it, but also knowing that he shouldn't after everything. Either way, with that said, he finally turned away and grabbed the pile I had been reaching for myself.

"So, you want to show me where these are going," he asked, all but forcing away the touchy moment we'd just had a moment ago; it seems Dean would never change. Chuckling almost watery, as I cleared my eyes and throat, I hurriedly mumbled out, "Um, yeah, sorry about that. Just put them in the washer beside the last. I think the other one is nearly done by this point anyway."

"Alright," he answered, before making his way over to the other machine.

Picking up the remaining pile in front of me, I heaved it over to washer beside him. Tossing them in, I found my eyes sneakily sliding over to him instead of the task before me.

It was strange to see _The Dean Winchester_ doing laundry with me, but like I had told him before. This obviously wasn't a TV show anymore, and this Dean… he was very much real… and he was going to do very real things; like doing laundry apparently. Either way, god forbid if I didn't feel a slight flush in my cheeks as I watched him go to work. I guess some things never fully went away… no matter how much you actually got to know the person.

If there was one thing I was definitely sure of now, it was that Dean Winchester was going to be the death of me before the end of this…but then again, I guess there were worse ways to go after all. At least this way, I can say it was one hell of a ride.

* * *

**YAY! Wait, I mean BOOOO! IT CAN'T BE OVER! LOL, Seriously though, that was a hard damn chapter to write y'all, but I DID IT! Sorry that it had to come to the end though when things were just getting good ;-). Then again, I did say I'm trying to slow burn this right lol. I mean, you got to love the Dean/Rae fluffiness going on there no matter what though? Not to mention their earlier banter. Plus, sweet ole' Sam. You just got to love him too. By the way, I wonder what was chasing Rae earlier? I guess we'll just have to wait to find out, but for now, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. It really did nearly kill me to write this one. I was starting to think English was my second language somehow, or that my writing skills had just flown right out the door for the time being given everything. Either way, as Dora the Explorer would say... I DID IT! I DID IT! YAY!**

**Once again, I really do hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully I can get another one of these out sooner this time. If I don't, I'll make sure it's another looonnng one at least. Either way, I hope y'all are at least staying safe out there right now with this COVID-19 issue going on, and I'm keeping everyone in my prayers whether you're dealing with it or not. So far, my family is doing okay, and we don't have it. We're mostly just stressed every time we go to the grocery store, or anywhere for that matter right now. They just confirmed a few cases in my county today, so be praying for us if you can, please. I'd really appreciate it right now. I have a lot of older family members working in the hospitality industry still, and I'm scared to death for them every day. None of them are in very good health as it is right now. It's truly a horrible feeling to have, seriously. Once again, please stay safe y'all, and I love you all to pieces. **

**LOVE Y'ALL and X&O's,**

_DesireOFFantasy_

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN, BUT IF NOT…. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING EITHER WAY. LOVE YA NO MATTER WHAT! BE SAFE! :-)**


End file.
